Save Me From Myself
by NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: It's fascinating how much one tiny moment, one lapse in judgement can affect someone's whole life. My life changed one night a few weeks after my fifteenth birthday. Follow Meagan's life after she moved to Mystic Falls. Will she find friends? A love? Or will everyone shun her for something she had no control over? Characters are OOC. Deal with it or don't read it
1. Prologue

**Another story *cough* I have sooo many ideas recently and want to write down the ones that intrest me the most.**

 **This story was originally supposed to be a crossover between Jurassic Park and Vampire Diaries. If you want it to be, then I can write it that way, but I don't really mind either way.**

 **Also if you like this story please write a Review, so I know if I should continue. Should I get at least 3 Reviews or 5 Alerts, then you'll get the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. I promise.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It's fascinating how much one tiny moment, one lapse in judgement can affect someone's whole life. My life changed one night a few weeks after my fifteenth birthday. I was walking home when I was attacked from behind. I don't remember much, but there's one thing that I know without a doubt. Whoever attacked me got me pregnant.

My dad didn't really know what to do with me, so he sent me to live in the house my mother's family owned in Mystic Falls. You see, I'm part of the - in my opinion - most important founding family. The Crawfords came to the New World in 875 AD and they lived in the area ever since. Well, there was a settlement in Salem, but that disbanded soon after the Witch Trials. You heard right. Witch Trials. My family has a long history with witchcraft and not even the whole nature witch crap that is so popular. We are somewhat more powerful and have fewer boundaries. Depending on what day and what month we were born on, we were either weaker or stronger.

I was born under the highest point of a blue moon on October 31st. Witches born underneath a blue moon were strong to begin with, but for a witch to be born on October 31st or All Hallow's Eve was almost unheard of.

So yes, here am I. A fifteen year old pregnant girl living alone in a strange town. I got emancipated a week ago, so I could live on my own. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but he was always busy with work and women, so I sort of always drew the short straw.

Ever since my gran died when I was 12 and I moved in with my dad, I was enrolled in an online school. It was easier for me, especially since my grandmother wanted me to take more courses than I would have taken at a normal school. Another good thing was that the independent studies allowed me to learn at my pace.

Anyway, enough about my life before. Let's start with what was going on right here and now.

At the moment, I was tied up in the trunk of a car with Elena Gilbert lying next to me. Last night, the Lockwoods held a Masquerade and I tried to help Elena who was injured to get back home. We weren't friends or anything, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't help her. When we were about to get in the car, a man came out of nowhere and knocked Elena unconscious before he grabbed me. I didn't fight, but tried to protect my abdomen from any harm.

So yes, that lead to me being tied up in a car trunk. Just another day in my fucked up life I'd say.


	2. Rose

**Thanks for the Reviews and Alerts. I appreciate them and hope you'll continue with them.**

 **I have a VERY IMPORTANT question for you guys, so I hope that you will actually review.**

 **Who should I pair her with? I was thinking either Niklaus, Elijah, Kol or Finn. I really want it to be one if the Mikaelsons, so if you'd please let me know.**

 **Also I want to know if I should make this into a Crossover with Jurassic Park. I already have one person who thinks it's interesting. Would you like me to do it?**

 **Brookeworm3 - Thank you for your Review. Here you go, brand new chapter for you. Hope you'll like it as well.**

 **serena83 - Thank you and your wait is over. Not much of a wait though... more of a tiny pause... you know what? I'll shut up now.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

The car came to an abrupt halt and I closed my eyes tightly. Let me tell you one thing. Riding, tied up in a trunk when you're pregnant? Bad idea. Elena was still out, but I didn't think she would appreciate waking up to find that she is completely covered in puke, so I held back as long as I could.

The man who had put me in there, pulled me out first and despite the rope around my feet, I staggered away a few paces, falling to my knees. I threw up everything I had eaten that day. When there was nothing left, I continued dry heaving.

"Are you alright?" another man asked surprisingly gentle.

I looked up to see someone covered in a cap and sunglasses looking out of the window of a second car. I took a deep breath and nodded lightly, biting my lip uncertainly.

"Come on, you'll ride up front with me," he decided after tilting his head to the side in concentration. Was he a vampire?

"Why are you so nice?" I questioned softly, freeing myself of the rope and carefully walked over to the passenger side. Even if I tried to run, there was no way I could make it, so I thought it would be best to be as cooperative as possible. Also it seemed like it was Elena they wanted, so I'd guess that I'm about save.

"Because you were caught in the crossfire," the man murmured, looking at me from behind the dark sunglasses. He turned back to the window when the kidnapper returned "Thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else?" the kidnapper asked.

"One more thing. Come closer, please. Closer." As soon as he was close enough the vampire lunged, sinking his fangs into the kidnappers neck, draining him dry.

I stared at the blood on his face with a vaguely disgusted expression. Did he have to make such a mess? Geez, if that's my biggest problem after seeing someone killed... Oh well, what's a little blood.

"You're not going to throw up again, are you?" the vampire inquired, glancing at me.

"I don't plan to, no," I told him, yawning slightly.

"I'm Trevor, by the way. From the way you reacted... or didn't react I'd say you know what I am?"

"You're a vampire. And yes, I already knew. My name's Meagan."

"You're peculiar, Annie," he mused out loud.

"Annie?" No one called me that before. The only nickname I had was when my granny called me sweetheart. My dad wasn't around long enough to give me one and my gran was too proper to use anything but my full name.

"It fits," he shrugged "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

I smiled faintly, leaning my head against the window "You already did."

He grinned, before he became serious again "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, why?"

"There are three heartbeats coming from you, kid," he remarked softly.

"You mean... twins?" I choked, tears gathering in my eyes.

"You knew?"

"Yeah," I breathed faintly "It's the reason I'm in Mystic Falls. My dad couldn't deal and everyone else is dead."

"Jesus," he gaped "You're alone?"

I didn't answer, opting to stare out of the window silently. Watching nature always calmed me down. Soon, my eyes dropped and I fell asleep. Unconcerned of the predator sitting next to me.

I didn't know how much time passed until I was shaken awake. When I opened my eyes, I saw a water bottle and a packet of saltines and pretzels each "I wasn't sure if you'd feel sick again, so I bought you this."

I blinked at the food in my lap and looked at Trevor, an unreadable expression on my face "Why are you so nice to me?"

"You have enough on your plate already," he said "It's the least I can do. Plus, I don't hurt children or pregnant women." That's the last thing he said, before sliding out of the driver's seat and heading to the back. I slowly opened the door, mindful of possible dizzy spells. It seemed like everything that could ail a woman during her pregnancy was already happening to me. That couldn't be healthy, could it?

I followed Trevor into the old house and looked around curiously. It looked abandoned, but I couldn't deny the fact that it had style.

After Trevor put Elena down on a cough roughly, I noticed a woman in the shadows, looking at me curiously. I shifted nervously and wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively. I found myself doing that more and more. Every time I was anxious, nervous or just needed some sort of comfort, I'd hug my stomach, imagining what my baby - or babies now - would be like.

"What do you want?" Elena moaned, waking up.

"Shh," Trevor hushed with a creepy voice.

"Please, I'm hurt," Elena stammered.

"I know," the male vampire grinned "Just a taste." He vamped out and leaned towards one of Elena's injuries.

"Trevor," the woman from the shadows called out sharply "Control yourself!"

Trevor pulled back and sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes in my direction "Buzzkill," he pouted. I giggled lightly at his antics. He smiled and offered me his hand, before pulling me out of the room.

"Who was the woman?" I asked, when he pushed me down on an old comfortable chair.

"That's Rose, my friend," he explained, opening the crackers and shoving them back into my hand "Eat. You look like you're about to pass out."

I wasn't really hungry, but I still took one of the saltines, nibbling at the edge, before putting it down again.

The vampire sighed and settled onto the arm of the chair I was sitting on "You know, I wish I could do more for you, but until I get that pardon, I'm pretty much in hiding. For some reason, I feel protective of you and I don't even know you that well, but for some reason I feel like I need to protect you."

"Why a pardon?" I asked curiously, leaning back in the chair and closer to him. I felt the same thing he did just the other way around. For the first time in weeks I finally felt safe. Safe with one of the most dangerous predators that walk the earth. Weird, isn't it?

"I pissed off the wrong people and now someone very old and powerful wants me dead," he explained.

"Who?" I had a guess already. My many time great grandmother wrote an entry into the grimoire about a family of vampires. No, rather THE family of vampires. The Originals as they were known.

"His name is Elijah. He works for another even more powerful vampire whose name is Klaus. Something happed with a girl and I kind of betrayed them, so now they want me dead."

"Mikaelson," I murmured "I read about them in my family's grimoires. They're quite infamous."

"What do you mean with grimoires?" the female asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm from a line of witches. Crawford. I don't know much, just the stuff that was written up by my ancestors."

"Interesting," she whispered to herself and gestured for Trevor to follow her "I'm borrowing Trevor for a bit. Don't leave this room."

"How about you rest a bit? I'm sure you're tired," Trevor pointed out. He left the room, following Rose into the corridor. I snuggled into the chair and closed my eyes. Despite the fact that I slept earlier, I was already worn out again. I don't think I do a lot of things except for sleeping, eating, puking and studying.

The next thing I was aware of was a loud knock on the door. I carefully rearranged myself in the chair I was curled up in and nibbled on a pretzel that was still on the table next to me.

"Rose-Marie," a deep voice greeted coolly "Is there somewhere we could talk?"

"Yes, in here," Rose gestured to the room I was occupying "You have to forgive the house."

"Oh no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me? And who is the girl?" he narrowed his eyes on me, when he caught sight of my curled up figure.

"She's just someone that we found. Ignore her," Rose dismissed, throwing me a look.

"I... I should go," I mumbled, standing up. The second I was upright, I inhaled sharply. Everything was spinning and the colors blended together. I could vaguely feel arms wrap around me, when everything went black.

I didn't know how much time had passed since I passed out, but it was already dark out. I was a bit annoyed that I fainted even though I slept not ten minutes prior to that, but apparently this is what my life was now.

This time I was more careful in getting up, actually making it to the foyer. What the-? There was the man from earlier, Elijah I believe his name was. He was pinned to the wall with a piece of a coat rack, clearly dead... for now at least. I walked over to him cautiously and checked his skin. His face was partially grey and full of veins, but they were disappearing with every second.

He gasped and I stumbled back "Are you alright?" I questioned him softly, watching as he pulled the stake from his heart.

Furious eyes met my apprehensive and slightly scared gaze, before his face softened "Why are you still here?"

I shrugged "I just woke up. What happened?"

"The doppelgänger was rescued by two vampires, Rose apparently fled and Trevor is dead," Elijah summarized.

"Dead? You killed him, didn't you?" I closed my eyes, sad that one of the few people who treated me nicely was dead.

"He betrayed me and my family. I was only making sure that he -" He was cut off by my stomach growling loudly.

Crap! That explained why I fainted. I forgot to eat or rather, I hadn't been hungry enough to eat anything. I blushed embarrassedly and studied my feet.

"Since you seem to be alone, would you like me to take you home? Surly, your parents worry."

I glanced up to see him frown and look at my stomach "They're not. My mother is dead and my father is working a few thousand miles away from here."

His expression darkened considerably "Let me get this straight. Not only are you with child, you are also alone? No one is helping you?"

I shrugged, acting unconcerned, but this was the second time today that someone seemed to actually care. Although why an Original would lower himself to associated with me, I didn't know.

"I'm Elijah... Smith." He held out his hand for me to shake, but I only raised an eyebrow.

"Liar," I accused, a teasing glint in my eyes "You are a Mikaelson. The second oldest, correct?"

"How?" he stammered, losing his composure.

I smiled in amusement "My family came over to the New World with you and your parents. Crawford. I read the grimoires and they go into a bit of detail about the Originals and how you have been protectors of the Crawford line for centuries."

"But we thought the line died out five hundred years ago," he frowned in confusion.

"My ancestors went into hiding. There were people after them because of some prophecy. Something to do with me apparently, don't ask me. I didn't care enough to read about it," I explained.

Elijah tilted his head to the side "You are very puzzling. Why didn't you read the prophecy?"

"Because if it is meant to happen, then it will. I don't want to change just to fit that damn thing. I also won't try to make it happen or try to avoid it if I don't know what it says."

"Very mature," the Original complimented, holding out his arm "I would suggest to get out of here now. I will escort you back to Mystic Falls and maybe you would like to join me for a meal?"

"I think that could be arranged," I nodded, gripping his elbow and following him out of the door.


	3. Movie Night

**Holy... you guys are amazing. Five Reviews in not even a day. Thank you so much.**

 **So I have a feeling the note will be longer than the actual chapter. Sorry for that.**

 **As for the possible crossover I was thinking along the lines of Meagan being the daughter of Owen Grady. If you want this or not it's up to you, but there could be a fun (or not so fun) visit to Jurassic World later on xD**

 **Concerning the pairing I'll narrow it down to:**

 **Klaus**

 **Elijah**

 **Finn**

 **The thing is that I plan to make them OOC either way, so yeah. I'd like some more opinion on the pairing.**

 **Someone brought up the idea of Mikael turning 'good'. It has it's merits. What do you guys think? I mean, he mostly wants his children dead because they are monsters (or is that Esther? Anyway). If they can proof that they care maybe he'll see reason. Who knows...**

 **silentmayhem - Noted. And Finn definitely won't die, no matter who I pair her with. And neither will Kol by the way. I appreciate the feedback.**

 **IrelandMikaelson0924 - I'm planning on how the different pairings will work at the moment. Maybe you have an idea for Klaus? Thank you for your Review.**

 **Guest - Thanks**

 **CherryBlossom016 - About the crossover. We'll see. At the moment there probably won't be one, but maybe... we'll see. Klaus is kinda amazing, no matter how 'evil' he is. Do you have an idea of how they would meet? I'm currently mapping out possibilities. Glad you like the story.**

 **Thoughtful-Cleric - Thanks for you Review. The crossover idea is at the top somewhere. And the pairing will be decided soon.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It's been almost a week since Elena and I were kidnapped and the only time I left my house was to go shopping or talk to the very persistent Original who is currently showing up every day. I still didn't invite him in, but so far Elijah has been the perfect gentleman.

It was noon and I was sitting at the dining room table, doing my school work and eating a sandwich. I had so many AP courses and short courses that I was pretty much flooded, but at least that gives me the chance to go slow. Despite being fifteen I was already on senior coursework, so it didn't really matter if I missed a couple months or not.

As soon as I put the last bite of the sandwich into my mouth, the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes lightly and stood up. What a timing.

"Elijah," I greeted, once I swallowed "I'm actually a bit busy right now, but maybe you could..." I hesitated slightly, studying him intently "Come in?"

The Original gave me a small, but genuine smile and stepped over the threshold "Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it," I sighed, leading the way to the dining room "Sorry about the mess, but I was trying to do homework."

"Trying to?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

I shrugged sheepishly "I wasn't sure where to start, that why everything's just... there."

He sat himself down and looked over the pile of worksheets, books and workbooks "You don't go to school here?"

"No. Since my father works on an island without a school, I got to online school. When I moved here I thought it would be easier to deal with than being pregnant in a public high school," I explained.

"Ah, yes. I would imagine so. Why do you not start with the subject you like least?"

"I chose the subjects. I like about all of them. Except for American History and World History. They make no bloody sense."

The vampire looked at me like I was crazy "Why? What is you topic?"

"In American History something to do with the KKK and World History the Vietnam War. What I don't get is why the US thought it would be a good idea to go guns blazing into that war. They only made it worse," I mumbled, scratching my head.

"You do have a point," Elijah nodded, before he explained everything he knew about the topics on hand.

"Oh, I get it now... Thanks," I grinned mischievously "The advantage of knowing someone who is literally as old as dirt."

In a moment of childishness, Elijah actually stuck out his tongue at me, which lead me to collapse into giggles.

After another two hours, I pushed away the mostly finished stack if school work with a sigh. Elijah had sometimes butted in, explaining some thing to me or asking me to explain some thing to him. Studying like this was actually a lot more fun and effective this way.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked the vampire when we settled onto the couch.

"What kind of movie?" he narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion.

I shrugged tiredly "I don't mind. You can chose if you want to, but no Romance or Horror, please."

While he was over at the shelf with all of my DVDs, I went to the kitchen, pulling out various snacks and sweets. In the end the little table was full of Marshmallows, chips, pretzel sticks, tortilla chips, some veggies with sour cream and guacamole.

"How about this?" Elijah spoke up, holding a copy of Mary Poppins up for me to see.

I giggled "Wouldn't have taken you for the Disney type, but fine with me. I love that movie."

"I never watched Disney," he remarked, as I started the movie.

I gaped at him after almost dropping the remote "You're serious? Not even the old Disney movies?" He shook his head "Okay, we'll have to change that. I'll make you watch every Disney movie I liked. Beware. There are a lot. Especially if you add Dreamworks and the Disney Pixar movies to it."

"What did I get myself into?" he joked with a terrified expression.

"I'm not that bad," I pouted, leaning against his shoulder. Safe. I liked it "Now hush."

During the movie, I slid down somewhat, snuggling into Elijah's chest with his arm resting on my waist.

Shortly before I drifted off, I blinked up at him hazily. He quirked his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead, his hand sliding towards my still flat stomach.


	4. Katerina

**Brookeworm3 - Yeah, it'll most likely be a Finn/OC with the others being like brothers/sister.**

 **Ruby - Thank you so much. I'm happy that you tried my stories and like them. Noted about the crossover.**

 **Jana - yep. Will most likely be a Finn/OC and he will be very different from the show.**

 **Okay, so I have a question about the babies. Do you have any ideas for names or the genders? Mostly names though. I want both of them to be boys (so there are even more Mikaelson males xD)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

I looked up when Elijah walked into the kitchen, a pleased smirk on his face.

"Don't you look like the vampire who ate the girl," I remarked.

He blinked, staring at me in confusion "What?"

I shrugged sheepishly "Kind if like the cat that ate the canary?"

"You're weird," the Original shook his head "I had a good day."

"Ookay," I murmured, turning back to the stove and stirring the vegetables.

"Yes, you know. I did the usual stuff. Eavesdrop on a conversation about me, make a vampire stake himself and destroy a shop window with change."

"Change?" I asked incredulously.

"Change," he nodded.

"Like quarters and pennies?"

"You forgot nickels and dimes," Elijah pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "I don't even want to know."

"It was-"

"No," I cut him off "I'm serious. I don't want to know." I took the pan from the stove and dumped the vegetable rice onto a plate "Do you want some?"

"Please," Elijah nodded. I handed him the plate I just filled and grabbed another one. Soon we were sitting st the table, eating in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I spoke up quietly.

"Of course." He tilted his head.

"You told me that your family swore to protect my bloodline, but why? What makes me so special?"

"One of your ancestors did us a favor and in return my brothers and I promised protection for her line," Elijah told me "It also helps that you are incredibly mature for your age. I can already see you and the little ones as part of the family."

"Speaking of little ones," I mused "Could you perhaps drive me to a doctor if I make an appointment?"

He agreed without a thought, before he startled "What would you have done, if you hadn't met me?"

I shrugged "Would've found a way."

"I'm sure. Text me as soon as you have an appointment," Elijah said, taking the empty plates to the kitchen.

"You don't have to wash the dishes, 'Lijah," I told him, leaning against the counter next to him.

"I want to. You should rest," he nudged me into direction of the couch "I'll be right there."

I watched him for a few seconds, before slinking off in the direction of the living room "You know, you could just move in. You're here most of the time anyway," I sighed, not even bothering to raise my voice. I heard a chuckle.

"Well your house is certainly big enough," he remarked.

"It is," I agreed, trailing off.

"So I can move in?" Was that my imagination or did he sound hopeful.

"If that's what you want," I told him "I mean you have to share a house with a teenager."

"It is," he smiled, beckoning me closer. I walked over to him and he engulfed me in a gentle hug "You know, I haven't been this open with anyone in a while."

I laughed "You were kinda badass when I first met you."

"Thank you, Meagan," he whispered.

"You can call me Meg, Maggie or Annie or whatever," I said, snuggling into his chest. Being with him, I don't know. I felt something I only felt with my grandmother. Protected. Elijah made me feel like I was protected and like he actually wanted to spend time with me.


	5. The Sacrifice

**Brookeworm3 - I'll keep the boy name in mind. Thanks for that. And am I that transparent? I'm joking, I kind like Finn in Vampire Diaries, but I hated that Esther fucked with him.**

 **Jana - That's actually pretty nice. As soon as I decided on two boys, I had the name "Asher" in mind. It's basically a modern version of the name you wrote, so I'll keep this one in favourites. Thank you and I'm glad you like it.**

 **Guest - Thank you very much.**

With Elijah also came the two Martin witches. They didn't live with us, but they were here whenever Elijah needed them.

"So, what exactly are you doing?" I inquired curiously, looking at the objects on my kitchen table.

"I'm going to do a spell that shows Elijah here the location of the doppelgänger," Jonas explained, sitting down at the table.

Elijah took a seat across from him with me lingering awkwardly behind them "So, how does this spell work?"

"Give me your hand," Jonas instructed Elijah. The witch had a silver knife in his hand, the other one extended for Elijah's. After the Original placed his hand palm up, in the Witch's he sliced it open with the silver blade "Place it here." Elijah placed his palm, bloody side down on the picture of Elena in cheerleading uniform "Now take my hand. Close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her." Jonas started chanting in Latin. Seriously? They needed Latin for spells? That's so weird... I can just use any language I want as long as I channel my magic into the words and manipulate it to do what I want it to do.

Suddenly, Elijah's eyes flew open in shock.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas asked smugly.

"I know exactly where she is," the Original smirked.

"So, if you don't require anything else, I'll take my leave," the Witch said, gathering the things he stole from Elena and put them away.

"Of course," Elijah nodded and lead his accomplice to the door.

I yawned and flopped down onto the chair the vampire had been sitting in earlier. It's weird, I read in several books and the internet that it was normal to be tired, but I was wondering if this constant tiredness was actually normal. Hell, I wasn't even two months along yet and I was already experiencing the symptoms I dreaded the most. The nausea and tiredness had been my constant companion since I found out that my father didn't want me around anymore. They were most likely stress related, but I couldn't really tell.

"Meagan," Elijah spoke up, when he arrived back in the room "I have to go out for a while. How about you schedule that doctor's appointment? You haven't been feeling well recently. Worse than normal, I presume?"

I nodded tiredly "Sure, 'Lijah. Be careful, will you?"

"I promise, little one." He kissed my forehead and left.

I sat quietly for a few minutes, before I sighed and took out my phone. I already saved the number of the doctor I wanted to go to. She was situated in Charlottesville, so no one in Mystic Falls would find out for a while.

"Hello, Dr. Chen's office," a cheerful female voice answered the phone.

"Ah, yes. I, erm... I'd like to make an appointment, please," I stuttered nervously.

"Sure," the receptionist said "How far along are you?"

"Six and a half weeks. Almost seven." I bit my lip.

"We usually don't schedule appointments until eight weeks," the woman told me.

"I haven't really been feeling well for the last couple of weeks. I know it's normal to be tired and nauseous, but I've been throwing up a lot," I explained my symptoms, trying to sound less insecure than I felt.

"In that case, how about Friday at 2?" the receptionist proposed.

"Friday sounds good. Thank you," I smiled relieved.

"What's your name and birthdate?"

"Meagan Crawford. That's M-E-A-G-A-N. And I was born on the 31st of October 1995."

"Sorry, but you're fifteen?" the receptionist blurted out "Then you'll have to bring an adult with you."

"I'm emancipated, ma'am. I live alone," I muttered.

"Then a friend? I'm sure you'll feel better with some support," she soothed kindly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there Friday at 2 o'clock."

"Have a nice day," she said, before ending the call.

I let out a shaky breath, pulling my calendar out and writing down the date and time for the appointment. After that I also entered it into my phone and wrote a quick note for Elijah.

I made myself some quick food, just reheating some of the curry I cooked last night and went to my room. I picked up one of the books on baby names and started leafing through. How were you even supposed to decide on a name? There are so many. Hey, this one is kind if nice and this one and... damnit. Maybe I should wait until I know the gender, but I was already freaking out. I didn't know if I could do this, but I really want those kids, no matter how they came to be, I already loved them to bits.

My phone started ringing and without looking at the caller ID, I picked it up.

"Crawford," I greeted.

"Hey, Megs," a harsh voice sounded through the speakers.

"Dad?" Why was he calling? He was supposed to leave me alone.

"It's me. How are you holding up?"

"Why do you care? You threw me out," I snapped annoyed.

"I wouldn't have gotten rid of you if you were more responsible," he yelled.

I swallowed heavily and my eyes teared up "It's not like I wanted this."

He laughed harshly "If you didn't want this then you shouldn't have dressed like you did."

"Now it's my fault?" I exclaimed in shock "You know what? I don't care what you say or do, but stay out of my life." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elijah entering my room quietly and moved to the side, so he could sit down next to me.

"I have every right, young lady. I am your guardian."

"You aren't shit. I'm emancipated, so please just fuck off," I sighed, leaning against the Original for comfort.

"Fine. If that's what you want, but don't come running back when you need money," he snarled, hanging up.

I lowered the phone, tears running down my face for real now.

"Your father is very..." Elijah trailed off.

I grinned tearily "I know. That's the reason why the judges allowed the emancipation. Usually I'm too young for this."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close "You have someone who cares about you now. You don't have to do this alone anymore."

I burrowed my face in the crook of his neck and sighed "Thank you." I suddenly remembered that he was with Elena earlier "Hey, how was the meeting with the Gilbert girl?"

"They were astounded that I was alive," he laughed "I believe that my brother will be here soon and if that happens you won't leave my sight," he promised.

"Oh dear, is it normal that I'm scared," I teased.

"Scared," Elijah gasped "I'll show you scared." He started tickling me and I tried to squirm away laughing.

"'Lijah..."


	6. Doctor's Appointment and Breakdown

**Brookeworm3 - You didn't offend me at all. And about her dad? I'm not doing the crossover, so I made him an asshole. He deserves it though, don't you think so? By the way, you really made the rest of my boring school day. I posted the chapter just before my last two periods and they're usually very boring.**

 **silentmayhem - I know. I kinda wanted them to be less villain-y in this story, because I really really love the characters and all xD You really made my day by the way... I posted the chapter before my last two periods, so I had something to read during the boringness xD**

 **chelsnichole12 - Thank you! I appreciated it.**

 **To celebrate 1000 views, I decided to post another chapter today and maybe one tomorrow. We'll see.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Today was Friday and I was incredibly nervous. My first appointment was coming up and not a day too soon... I haven't been able to hold down more that tea and saltines for the last four days.

"Are you ready?" Elijah questioned, looking at me in concern.

"I-yes. Let's go," I murmured softly and took a deep breath.

"Then come on." He carefully wrapped his arm around my shoulders and steered me to the passenger side of his car and helped me in. With his vamp speed he was in and driving in no time.

During the drive I found myself drifting, lost in thoughts. What if the babies are sick? What if I can't carry them with out risks? What if... what if...

"You shouldn't make yourself crazy," Elijah sighed, when he pulled into the parking lot of the clinic.

"It's just... I'm scared," I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"It will be fine," Elijah encouraged "Come on."

We exited the car and as soon as he was next to me, the Original pulled me close. I had to smile at that. Ever since he moved in and even before that, he was so sweet. Now, he was like my brother and I don't think anything will change that.

"Excuse me," Elijah spoke up "We're here for an appointment."

"Name?" the voice from the phone asked bored.

"Meagan Crawford," he replied, sharply.

The receptionist immediately straightened and smiled at me gently "Dr. Chen is still with a patient, but please follow me." She lead to a small room with a desk, computer, several appliances and three chairs "You can lie down here," she said, gesturing to the bed like table.

I nodded and silently walked over to sit on top of it.

"Dr. Chen will be with you shortly," the receptionist explained, walking out of the room.

Elijah an I were silent for a while with me just staring down at my swinging feet. I heard a rustling if clothes and suddenly a warm body was next to me.

"Take deep breaths, Meg. You'll make yourself sick if you continue like this."

My head snapped up so fast that my neck cracked lightly. I winced and rubbed at it gently "You called me Meg?"

"You asked me to," the vampire murmured uncertainly.

"No, it's fine, 'Lijah. I was just surprised because you never called me anything but my full name before," I assured him, leaning against his chest, drained.

"It's fascinating. I'm closer to you than most of my siblings," he breathed into my ear "In the short time I have known you, you have changed me for the better."

"I didn't do anything. That was all you," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Aww," a woman cooed from the door "You two are cute." I didn't even bother opening my eyes. This must be Dr. Chen... "I'm Doctor Chen, you must be Meagan." Knew it!

I nodded, still hidden in Elijah's embrace. Well, hidden until he nudged me upright "Sorry, yes. I'm Meagan. It's nice to meet you."

"I have the information you gave my receptionist, but I'd like to hear your symptoms again. The excessive tiredness I can already see," she mused, looking at me critically.

"Since Sunday, I've been throwing up near constantly. Whenever I eat something that isn't saltines or tea. I've been losing a bit of weight, but I'm trying out different foods to see if I can keep some down."

"I'm worrying that it might be something worse," Elijah told the Doctor.

"Well, I can take blood and a urine sample later on. For now, I'd like to take a look at the baby and see how far along you are," Dr. Fen explained, motioning for me to lie down. As soon as I settled down, she lifted my shirt and gently felt along my stomach "Careful, it's cold," she warned and squirted some gel onto my stomach. I jumped when the cold touched me and glared at Elijah, who had the audacity to chuckle at me. Chuckle. Can you imagine that?

"It's cold," I pouted, making him burst out laughing. I smiled in triumph, since I made it my mission to get the Original to loosen up. Mission accomplished, I'd say.

"Are you the father?" Dr. Chen questioned with a small smile.

I tensed and my mind went back to the dark place it was in before I met Elijah. I was constantly afraid. Afraid that I'd see the rapist again, afraid of my father, afraid of doing something wrong, afraid of being a bad mother, afraid that my grandma would have been disappointed... just afraid.

"Oh," the doctor blushed "I'm so sorry. I just thought... no, it doesn't matter."

I still didn't react, not even when Elijah put his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Meg. Don't you have your questions written down? Maybe Dr. Chen could write down the answers for you?" Elijah proposed gently, extracting a piece of paper from my pocket, when I pointed to it.

"No problem," the doctor nodded in understanding "I just have to take blood and if I find something with the test, we'll call and arrange another appointment next week."

I shivered at the thought of something being the matter with my babies and held still for the syringe she stuck into my arm.

"Do you still want the ultrasound?" I nodded frantically, looking at her pleadingly "Okay. Again, it'll be a bit cold." She put some more of the stuff on my stomach and soon I was able to see the little ones "Congratulations. You're having twins. In another month or two I'll be able to see the gender."

"Thank you very much," Elijah said cordially, accepting the handwritten notes and the ultrasound pictures "Come on, Meg."

I carefully got up and immediately pressed myself close to Elijah. I couldn't really explain why I acted this way. Maybe I've been holed up in my house for too long, but I don't know.


	7. Crying Wolf

**I posted this chapter earlier, but for some reason it didn't say that it was updated even though the chapter was there. I also don't know if it sent out an email, so I deleted it and posted it again. Could you perhaps tell me if it said that the chapter was updated at 13:00 or not?**

 **Brookeworm3 - Thanks for that. I plan un using your advice whenever I need it! Btw, what did you know this time?**

 **itsashortiee - That... is actually a pretty good idea that I never thought about. How in the world did I never think about that? Oh well, thanks for the review. I always appreciate people's thoughts on my stories, so thanks.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"Put on a dress and make yourself pretty. We're going out," Elijah announced after receiving a phone call.

"What am I dressing for?" I blinked at the suddenness of the situation.

"A Society Tea Party thing or whatever," Elijah remarked.

I grinned at the fact that he actually used modern language around me instead of his usual formal olden time language "And I have to go?"

"Of course you do. You can't stay holed up in here forever." As an afterthought he added "Also, let's introduce them to another founding family. Maybe they'll try to recruit you for the council."

"Dear God, no," I laughed "I think I'd be the person who laughs randomly at the whole vampires are evil shit they have going on."

"I can definitely see that," the Original teased and waved me in the direction of my room "Hurry up now. I don't want to be late."

I moved to my room and sighed, looking at the closet. There weren't many formal clothes, but I had four or five dresses that could be seen as formal. In the end, I chose a sleeveless, thigh long red dress. The inly thing that gave me problems was the zipper at the back.

"'Lijah? Can you help me zip up the dress," I questioned, knowing he would hear me even without shouting.

A second later, he was behind me and helped me close the zipper. After he was done, Elijah looked over my shoulder and nodded in approval. Then his eyes moved to my small baby bump, that the dress showed off more than I'd like, but hopefully people would just think that I was fat.

"You can touch it, you know? It's not like I don't notice you doing that, when we watch movies," I rolled my eyes playfully. He slipped his hands around and carefully placed them on the bump "It'll probably still be an age until they start moving... I can't wait though."

"It's amazing," he breathed dreamily "To see live growing inside someone and to see them adjust."

I chuckled and leaned back "When do we have to go?"

"Now!" He started tickling me, keeping me trapped in his embrace.

"Elijah! Stop, please," I giggled, squirming out of his arms and running down the hall to the door. Before I reached it though, the Original caught me and set me onto the dresser in the hall and handed me a pair of black high heeled ankle boots "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Hmm?"

"Heels?"

"Ah! It won't be long, but I won't have you going in your usual sneakers," he told me firmly, helping me down to the floor after I slipped the shoes on.

"Fine," I huffed and grabbed a hold onto his arm "You better not let me fall though."

"I won't," he promised and lead me outside to the car after I grabbed my purse, keys and phone.

The drive to the Lockwood's went by pretty far with Elijah randomly making very bad jokes that I laughed way too hard about.

"Showtime," he said, moving out and around the car, to help me out like the real gentle-vampire he was.

"Mr. Smith," an excited female voice greeted us at the door.

"Mrs. Lockwood. How often have I told you to call me Elijah?"

"Then you must call me Carol. Oh, you brought someone with you." She focussed on me.

"Hello, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm Meagan Crawford," I introduced myself shyly and held out my hand.

She took it with a smile "Crawford as in the founding family?"

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded.

"Then you may call me Carol, dear. Are your parents here as well?"

I gripped Elijah's arm tighter "No, ma- Carol. My grandmother who raised me died a few years ago. I'm emancipated, so I live alone," I explained, before correcting "Well, I live with Elijah here."

"Are you two...?"

I laughed "No. He's just an old family friend and decided he needed to take care of me."

Carol nodded in acknowledgement and dismissed me "So, have you spend much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there."

"No," Elijah denied "I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"Fascinating," Carol smiled a fake smile. I internally rolled my eyes at her behavior. This is the reason why I never go out. It's so... hard to find someone who's honest about what they think.

"Damon," Carol exclaimed overjoyed.

"Carol," he smiled back.

"What a surprise," Carol murmured sickly sweet. I subtly poked Elijah in the side and rolled my eyes. His lips twitched up, before he schooled his face.

"Hi," Damon pecked the Lockwood matriarch on the cheek.

"Hi. Elijah, Meagan, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of the founding families like yours Meagan."

"Mm-hm," Damon hummed, holding out his hand for the Original to shake "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No. Pleasure is mine," Elijah retorted sarcastically.

I tightened my grip on the arm I was still holding onto, when a wave of dizziness swept over me "'Lijah," I whispered faintly, closing my eyes and leaning my head onto his shoulder. Crap! Why now? According to the Doctor it isn't normal to be sick and dizzy as much as I normally was.

"Meg, listen to me," Elijah hushed me "You need to move, so you can sit down." In a slightly louder voice he addressed Carol "Is there somewhere she can sit down?"

"The study over there," Carol pointed at a door out of the way "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine," Elijah told her, helping me subtly. After he helped me sit down, he placed a hand on my face "Okay?"

I nodded, when the world stopped spinning and turned to the other vampire in the room "'Lijah?"

The Original stood up and schooled his face "What can I do for you, Damon?"

"I was hoping we could have a word," Damon pressed out "In private?"

"Meg is aware. She'll stay," he replied firmly "Where's Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem," Damon said grimly.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that," Elijah noted.

Damon smirked "I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day."

"You are welcome."

Damon sat down at the desk, looking at the older vampire in annoyance "Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here. Especially with a cute little girl with you. Are you fucking her?"

I raised an eyebrow at the vampire and raised my hand, concentrating. In a second, Damon was clutching his head, groaning.

"Meagan," Elijah snapped me out of my trance.

"Sorry," I apologized insincerely to the vampire whose head I had been about to blow up.

"What the-?" Damon gasped, still grasping his head "That was way stronger than what Bonnie can do."

"The Crawford line is very powerful. Plus we aren't really bound by nature. Makes it a lot easier to go overboard with spells," I spat, glaring at the Salvatore.

"Okay. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply anything." I was surprised when he actually sounded sincere. Everyone who met Damon always complained about his 'evil' behavior, but seriously. No one was born evil and I doubt that he really didn't care about anything.

"I don't care what you say about me, but just know that I don't like it when anyone talks about me having sex with someone..." I sighed, leaning back on the sofa and rubbed my stomach.

"Noted," Damon smiled, turning back to the quiet Original questioning.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me," Elijah said, gesturing for me to come with him. I stood up and was about to walk over to him, when Damon caught my arm, pressing my front against him and as such my baby bump.

"Wait. You're..." Damon gasped.

"Pregnant? Yeah... I am," I smiled sadly.

His eyes widened suddenly "Hold on, Elena told me that you were with her when she was kidnapped by Rose. But-"

"You left me there," I cut in "That's how I met Elijah. I wouldn't have had a way to get away if it wasn't for him. My phone was at home and I live alone, Damon."

"Shit," he cursed "I'm so sorry. If I had known then..."

I shrugged and walked to Elijah, who pulled me into a gentle embrace "It's fine. I get that you need to protect poor Elena and that nothing else matters. The thing I don't get though, is why you like her. She's playing you. Do you really have that little self-respect as to be her bit on the side?" I paused, when he snarled "I'm only telling you the truth, Damon. It's your choice whether you believe it or not, but when you decide let me know. I live in the old Crawford Mansion."

With those parting words Elijah and I left the study and after saying goodbye to Carol, we left the party.

"Why did you do that?" Elijah asked after he started the car.

I shrugged and looked out of the window "He isn't that bad, but Damon needs to understand that Elena will never chose him. I read about Katherine or Katerina or whatever. It seems to be a theme for doppelgängers to string along two brothers."

"But why do you care?" he clarified.

"I can see myself becoming friends with Damon. He's an outsider just like me and from what I know about him, he didn't want to become a vampire and when he did, he was alone. His brother became a Ripper, who wanted nothing to do with him."

Elijah pondered over my words for a few minutes, before he sighed "As long as you're careful," he finally conceded.

When we arrived at my house, I decided that it would do me some good to rest for a while.

A few hours later, when it was already dark outside, Elijah got a text saying that Damon was a hostage to some werewolves.

"I have to go," he told me.

I shook my head and stared at him head on "I'm going with you."

"It's too dangerous," the Original tried to argue.

"Oh come on! I can take care of myself. And I promise I'll stay behind you at all times, okay?"

"Fine," Elijah agreed grudgingly "But you stay close to me."

I smirked smugly at the victory and followed him out the door. I squeaked, when he scooped me up into his arms.

"I'm running. It's faster," he explained innocently. I slugged him in the shoulder and relaxed into him.

It took next to no time to get to the Boarding House and when we walked in, Elijah immediately headed in a direction. And of course, as promised, I stayed close to him, practically glued to his side.

"Where's the moonstone?" a woman, who was pointing a shotgun at a very bloodied Damon, demanded.

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it," Damon slurred.

"You looking for this?" Elijah made his presence known, while twirling the moonstone in his hand. Everyone turned to look at us, following us with their eyes as we walked down the stairs. I threw a quick smile and wave to Damon, before pressing back into the Original "Go ahead. Take it."

One of the werewolves used his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunged his hand into the wolf's chest and ripped out his heart. The wolf fell down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves then rushed at us and Elijah, without any effort, plunged his arms into their chests as well and ripped out their hearts. The woman who had threatened Damon earlier wolf-speeds out of the house. Elijah walks over to the one holding the weird collar on Damon, who crouched down and pulled his jacket over his face in fear. Pansy... Elijah pulled him up from the ground and tilted his head "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes?" To Damon he asked "Where's the girl?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

Elijah was looking at the werewolf "It doesn't really matter." He punched the wolf, breaking his neck and then ripped out the chains, binding Damon to the chair "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?"

I took a step closer to Damon, taking the collar off his neck gently "Okay?"

He nodded and grimaced "I thought about what you said," he murmured quietly "You're right. And I'm sorry we left you there. If you ever need anything..."

"A friend would be nice," I whispered shyly, looking down "I never had a lot of those."

"Then a friend I shall be," Damon vowed "Your Original is impatiently waiting for you to go. I'll come to visit soon and we could talk?"

Sure," I smiled "And Elijah's not mine. He's more like my brother than anything else."


	8. Damon, Alaric and Jenna

**Another chapter for you guys. I'll try to get the next few parts up during the next week to at least get to the part where she meets Klaus.**

 **In case you won't notice it, the story goes way more AU from here on. Oh, and I don't like Elena much. The question is if Stefan will be comepletely on her side or if he's going to see reason as well. YOUR CHOICE.**

 **mrs. morgan 35 - Thank you. Here's the new chapter for you.**

 **SugarBabe47 - o.O Thank you so much. I'm afraid this story won't be a Kol/OC, BUT I have a Kol/OC planned if you're interested. Just write another Review and I'll contact you once i posted the first chapter of that story. You interested?**

 **I'm seriously happy about all of the Alerts/Favs you guys gave me for this story. I'm glad you like my story. Also I just found out that this story is now a part of the Ultimate OC's Community, so thank you to whoever added some of my stories to that Community.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

After Elijah and I had saved Damon from the werewolves, he came by the next day.

"Hi," Damon smiled, leaning against the doorway.

"Hey," I smiled back shyly "How are you today?" I stepped forward and tilted his head up to look at his neck. It was completely free of blemishes. One gotta love vampire healing.

He caught my hands in his and lowered them gently "I'm fine. Thanks to you. Say, is that Original here as well?"

I looked into the hall behind me "Yeah! He's making breakfast. Why?"

"There's something I need to talk to him about. It's really important," Damon insisted.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, as Elijah came up behind me. I jumped in fright and my hand flew to my heart "Jesus," I gasped.

The vampires grinned at me in amusement, when I started grumbling about stupid bloodsuckers always trying to scare the shit out of poor humans.

"Poor human?" Damon snorted "Weren't you the one who almost blew up my head yesterday?"

I shrugged sheepishly and changed the topic "So what is it you needed?"

"Oh, yeah... Do you by chance know anything about this?" The Salvatore pulled a dagger and a vial of something out of his leather jacket.

Elijah tensed against my side "Where did you get this?" he hissed.

"John Gilbert. I have no idea where he got this from, but he said that it could kill an Original," Damon shrugged.

"Is that one of the daggers?" I mumbled with wide eyes.

"Yes," Elijah sneered "And no. It can't kill me, not forever."

The younger vampire bit his lip and held out the items to the Original.

"Why are you doing this, Damon?" I frowned at him.

"Because you were right about everything you said. Katherine didn't care for me and Elena is with Stefan. I'm sick of being the second choice and I can't imagine you doing that," Damon whispered, looking at his feet.

"You're doing the right thing," I told him and took the things inside the house. I put them into my grandmothers old study. She had it warded against anyone but family. No one can enter but me and the babies when they're born. It's only me who can enter, I can't even take someone with me.

"Where did Damon go?" I questioned, when I went back down to the front door.

"He will be back later, but we have to get going again," Elijah informed me "Jenna Sommers, Elena's aunt wanted to take me on a tour of the old property lines."

"And you're taking me with you because I have to go outside?" I mocked.

He nodded sternly "The doctor said that you need fresh air. Maybe your nausea and dizziness will get better."

"Fine," I sighed and shrugged on my jacket "Let's go then."

A short while later, Jenna, Elijah and me were walking towards where the old Fell property lines were.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond this fence," Jenna explained, gesturing to the fence a few feet away.

"Ah, the Fells," Elijah drawled "One of the founding families."

"Oi." I poked him in the chest "My family is a founding family."

"Yes, but your family has been in this area for centuries before that," Elijah rolled his eyes and turned to Jenna "My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise."

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" the red head questioned.

"Which means," Elijah continued amused "the ever-lauded founding families... didn't actually found anything."

"It was probably the men who made a big deal about 'founding' this town. They are usually quite territorial," I grinned at the other woman, who fist bumped me.

"Yes, they are," Elijah agreed, staring at something behind us. A man I hadn't seen before came up to us.

Jenna blushed in embarrassment "Elijah, Meg, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman."

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Alaric grinned.

"History buff?" I question in interest. I still had some problems with my history courses and Elijah needed to leave for a while tomorrow, meaning that I had to fight with my assignments on my own.

"I'm a history teacher at the high school here in town," the man nodded, looking at me "You don't go to school?"

"I'm going to an online high school. Have been since I was... twelve. There was no school near where I lived with my father," I explained "Also, I have problems with both of my History courses. I just don't get the stuff."

"Don't sell yourself short," Elijah admonished "She only needs some explanations once in a while."

"Well, if you ever need help, then you can come to me. During the day I'm at school, so you can fond me there," the history teacher smiled gently.

"Thank you," I bit my lip shyly.

"You're welcome," he nodded "So, where to next?"

Elijah looked at Jenna "I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec," Jenna murmured. She looked like she was about to say something else, but she just walked away, leaving the three of us alone.

"Alaric Saltzman," Elijah smirked "So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect."

"So is Jenna," Alaric pointed out with a glare.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women." The Original paused for a moment "It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." Elijah patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

"Right," Alaric mumbled.

I snickered at his look "You'll get used to it. He's just weird like that."

"I can imagine." The older man looked at me curiously "Damon told me about last night. I wanted to thank you for getting into his head."

I tilted my head "Why? I thought you liked Elena."

"Hmm. She's Jenna's niece, but I don't approve of her being with Stefan while stringing along Damon," he told me quietly.

I shrugged "It's not really any of my business, but she seems to care about herself and only herself. Well, I only met her like twice, but that was enough for me."

"Opinions differ," the teacher shrugged "But I'm glad that you don't seem to buy Damon's bad boy act."

I giggled at him and we walked over to the other two "He's different with me. I think he understand that I have enough on my plate without him adding to it."

"May I ask what it is that you have on your plate?"

I exchanged a look with Elijah and glanced at Jenna "You have to promise not to tell anyone," I begged them.

"You don't have to tell them," Elijah defended me.

"I know, but how long do you think my... predicament will stay secret? I'm getting rather... big," I spoke at him.

"Of course we won't tell," Jenna promised, poking Alaric, who vowed the same.

"I'm pregnant. And before Elijah here came along, I was alone. My father threw me out, when he found out and the rest of my family is dead."

Jenna gasped, and held a hand to her mouth. I looked down in embarrassment and kicked the floor.

"How old are you?" Alaric asked, resting one hand on my shoulder.

"Fifteen," I answered quietly "But I didn't want this. Someone attacked me and- and..." My breathing picked up and tears gathered in my eyes.

"Shh," someone soothed "It's alright, kid. You'll be fine. I know that we haven't known each other for more than twenty minutes, but if you ever need anything, you're welcome to come to us." It was Alaric. I took deep breaths and nodded lightly, wrapping my arms around myself and shivered.

"Maybe we should postpone," Elijah sighed, seeing the shiver.

I shook my head "It's fine. How about you and Jenna continue here. I'll fond my way back home," I told him.

Alaric jumped in "I'm meeting Damon at the Grill, if you want to come? My treat."

"The Grill? I haven't been since I moved back here," I smiled.

"Then come on." The teacher held out his arm for me to take "My car is a few minutes away from here."

I nodded and turned to hug Elijah "See you later," I whispered to him. He kissed my forehead and shooed me off.

"It was nice to meet you, Jenna," I said, holding out my hand. She grabbed it and pulled me into a hug as well.

"Don't be a stranger, kid."

I threw her one last smiled, before I took Alaric's arm. He lead me to his car and helped me in. My eyes started drifting close as soon as he started the car. Fucking pregnancy and stupid tiredness.

"You okay?" I hummed lightly, leaning against the window "Tired?"

"However did you guess?" I snarked softly, keeping my eyes closed.

He laughed "I can see why you get along with Damon."

"'M not sure if that's a good thing."

"It's not. It's really not," Alaric grinned "We're here. Come on."

Inside the Grill, we saw Damon already at a table.

"Hey, Damon," I greeted and tipped an imaginary hat at him.

"Meagan," the vampire nodded and grinned at my display "I'm guessing you were with Elijah."

"Yep. I was too tired to go on though," I murmured, flopping down on the bench opposite of the two.

"I'd be tired too if I ran around through the woods all afternoon," Damon agreed, when a waiter arrived. I threw the men at the table a pleading glance and they understood. I didn't know what to order and they obviously notice my hesitation.

"She'll get a BLT and a water, Matt" Damon ordered. The waiter, Matt, wrote it down and smiled at me "When was the last time you went out to eat?" Damon grabbed my hand from where it was resting on the table.

That was a good question. I really can't remember, so I shrugged "Never been out with my father and my grandmother liked to cook too much."

"You're in for a treat then," Alaric nudged me.

I shifted on the bench and winced. For some reason I was a bit sore... should this be happening? Oh well, as long as it doesn't get worse.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded "I'm a bit sore, but hopefully that's normal."

Damon squinted his eyes at me, before turning to Ric "Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

I raised an eyebrow at both of them, but didn't say anything yet.

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming," Alaric grumbled.

I lowered my head to hide a grin. Man, he was jealous as hell.

"You sound jealous," Damon smirked "Sounds jealous to you?"

"A bit, yeah. But you really shouldn't worry about Elijah. He won't do anything," I told them "What is it that you wanted to find out from him?"

"Klaus," Damon stated "Do you know what's the deal with him?"

I looked around to all the people surrounding us "Tonight at your place. Elijah leaves town tonight for some business or something. I'll tell you everything I know."

"Here you go." Matt put a big plate with a huge sandwich in front of me.

I gaped at it and then at Damon "You expect me to eat all of that?"

The men laughed at me "It's not that much."

"Are you kidding me? That's almost three of my usual portions," I gestured.

"What's going on here?" Elijah's voice sounded from behind me. I jerked in surprise and cursed lowly.

"Seriously? Jesus, Elijah. Why don't you cough, breath or at least make some kind if sound..." I complained with a glare.

The Original chuckled and ruffled my hair "I'll try."

"Thank you." I turned back to my huge sandwich and studied it intently.

"It won't grow legs and walk away," Damon smirked "Just eat as much as you can."

I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed half of the sandwich, eating it in small bites, while the adults around me chatted about random topics. When I was full, I put the food in my hand down and slid the plate to Damon.

"I'm gonna tell them about Niklaus and the curse tonight, 'Lijah," I commented off-handedly.

He raised his eyebrows "Why?"

"Because it's easier if they know everything. Secrets only make the result more difficult in the end. It might help if I talk to Niklaus once he arrives here," I explained.

"Why?"

"My ancestors studied the curse. They found other ways to break it. By the way, your mother was a witch with a capital B."

Elijah was about to answer, when his phone started ringing "Excuse me, I have to get that." He stood up and walked out of the Grill for some silence.

"What was that about?" Ric questioned, looking at Jenna uncomfortably. Oh, so she didn't know?

"You've got to be joking. Jenna doesn't know?"

"What don't I know?" She narrowed her eyes at all of us.

I sighed harshly "Idiots," I hissed "We're going to tell you tonight. Just come to the Boarding House with Alaric, yeah?" I looked at the two men pointedly.

"Fine," Damon huffed "But Elena won't- You know what, we'll tell her. She should have found out ages ago."

I smiled sweetly "That's what I thought."

Jenna looked between me and Damon, before chuckling "I definitely get why you two get along."

I scoffed "Why is everyone telling me that?"

"Because it's true," Elijah told me. I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. He isn't gonna learn, is he? Stupid Original... "I have to go now. Take care of yourself." He kissed my forehead in a brotherly fashion "If anything happens to her," he threatened Damon and Alaric.

"Elijah," I exclaimed in annoyance "It'll be fine. Have a good trip."

He gave a sharp nod and strode out of the door. I rolled my eyes at his back and leaned back on the bench.

"Can I come with you until this evening, Damon? I really don't want to be alone at the moment," I questioned the vampire quietly.

"Course," he nodded, finishing the food. He pulled out a few bills and stood up "Come on. I'll see you in a few hours, Ric, Jenna."

I got up from the bench and followed Damon out of the door and to his car.


	9. Telling Jenna

**OMG. You guys are amazing. I got a ton more Alerts and Favs.**

 **I also wanted to thank the person who added this story to the community 'Mixture of Life'**

 **Brookeworm3 - Definitely. I hated that they never told Jenna ablut all of the supernatural shit. So yeah, here it goes. Hope you'll like it.**

 **Guest - Here you go. Enjoy.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - Thank you so much. I'm halpy that you like it. Here's the update.**

 **By the way, I'm writing all my chapters on my phone. That's most liekly the reason why there are a few small errors like 'if' instead 'of' and so on.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

When Damon and I got back to the Boarding House, he immediately made a beeline for the couch and alcohol.

"I'd offer you some, but..." he trailed off, gesturing to my stomach.

"It's fine. I'm actually pretty tired," I yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," he proposed.

I grinned at him "That your way of getting me into your bed?"

He laughed a genuine laugh "Is it working?"

"You wish, Damon. But seriously, could you maybe... stay?" I wasn't feeling that well and I always felt safer with someone I could trust around. Okay, I've only really known Damon since yesterday, but my intuition was telling me that with him on my side, I had a loyal friend for as long as I'm honest with him.

"If that's what you want," he nodded "I'm aware we don't know each other that well yet, but you seem like a sweet kid. And for some reason I feel like you're to be protected." He held out some of his clothes for me and pointed me to the bathroom.

Damon's shirt reached mid-thigh. Either I was extremely small or he was freakishly tall. Maybe even a mix of both. I exited the bathroom, after putting up my light brown hair that reached the middle of my back. The vampire was already sitting on his bed, when I got back. I shifted nervously, biting my lip gently.

"Meg, come here," Damon commanded quietly.

I didn't look up, but I did shuffle over to the bed. As soon as I was close enough, he pulled me onto the bed with him and tilted my head up.

"Never look down," he advised "It only shows people that you're fair game."

I stared into his eyes in confusion "It's just since... my pregnancy, I don't feel like confronting people," I whispered.

Damon sighed and pulled me into an embrace, wriggling to get us into a more comfortable position "Get some sleep. Jenna and Ric will be here in around five hours."

I yawned again, leaning my head against his chest.

After what seemed like minutes, someone was shaking me awake "Meg, wake up. You have half an hour before they arrive," Damon whispered, shaking me again.

I fought to get into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes tiredly. When I felt like standing, I quickly grabbed my leggings and my shoes, before disappearing into the bathroom. My usual routine was done in ten minutes and I quickly put on the leggings, socks and shoes, while opting to not change the shirt. I kinda liked that it almost hid my baby bump and it was comfy.

"You're still wearing my shirt," Damon smirked, looking me up and down.

"It's comfy," I shrugged "And it doesn't advertise that I'm pregnant to the whole world."

His smirk dropped into a frown at my words "Why are you going to such lengths to hide it?"

I flinched at the memory. No matter how much I like to kid myself into thinking it, I was far from over the fact that I was raped "Later, yeah? It's something that I really don't want to tell twice."

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly "But only if you promise."

"I'll try, Damon," I vowed "The story is hard for me, so... I'll try."

"Good. They're here," he noted, scooping me up into his arms and speeding down the stairs.

"Geez, warn a girl next time," I cursed. Why in the world do vampires have problems with this? Unbelievable...

The doorbell rang the moment I sat down on one of the very comfortable couches. Damon sped to the front door and opened it, letting in the other two adults.

"So? We're here," Jenna glared "What is it you 'finally' want to tell me?"

"Jenna," I calmed her "It's not their fault, okay? We're going to tell you everything we know, but you have to promise not to freak out before we're done."

She took a deep breath and nodded, a determined look on her face.

"Good. Damon, why don't you start?"

He looked at me for a second and sighed "This might be a shock for you, but I'm a vampire. You know, the kind the council hints down?" Elena's aunt paled and stared at Damon with wide eyes "I have done a lot of things I regret in the past," the vampire continued "But I'll never hurt you. Any of you three... or five."

"But if you're a vampire, then Stefan...?"

"Is one as well. Elena found out shortly after we arrived in town. Jeremy knows as well."

Hurt flashed across the older woman's face "And they kept it from me?"

I stood up and gestured for Ric to switch places. As soon as he got up, I pulled Jenna into a hug "I won't make excuses for them, since Elena isn't my favorite person, but try to understand them. They wanted to keep you safe, even though you probably would have been safer knowing about Supernatural Central, better known as Mystic Falls."

"Who's supernatural in town?" she questioned "And who knows?"

"Erm," I frowned.

"Stefan, Caroline, Elijah, Anna and I are vampires. Well, and Katherine - looks like Elena, by the way. I'll explain later," Damon listed "Bonnie, Luka and his father are nature witches. Tyler is a werewolf and Meagan here is a different kind of witch."

"About the people in the know, there's the council, everyone Damon listed and several visiting vampires and werewolves," I told her, still hugging her gently.

Jenna's gaze rested on Alaric "How do you know?"

"I'm a hunter," he admitted quietly "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but Elena asked me not to. I shouldn't have listened, I know that now."

"It's fine. And it was you three who took the initiative to tell me. I can't blame you for this."

"You're taking this better than I expected," Damon noted, staring at the red head in suspicion.

"Oh, I'm freaking out, but I doubt that was the whole story, so I'm still reserving judgement," she smiled faintly.

I laughed "I knew I liked you. You're amazing, Jenna."

She preened jokingly "Thanks. So what has been happening right under my nose?"

Damon and Alaric immediately launched into the story of what she had missed. I listened with one ear, trying to determine what to tell them later on. Hm, I should probably find out what they know first, then I can decide where to start.

"Meagan?" Jenna called out my name gently. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her "Damon asked you a question."

I blushed lightly "Sorry."

"It's fine," he waved off "I wanted to know if you could tell us about Klaus now."

"Sure. What do you know about him so far?"

Damon shrugged "Not much. He's an Original, the oldest and he's obsessed with breaking the Sun and the Moon curse. Oh, and he's extremely dangerous."

I winced and rubbed a hand over my face "Most of that is wrong," I admitted "Let's start with the Originals. There are five Original vampires. They were all turned on the same day. Finn Mikaelson is the oldest in human years, then his younger siblings. Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah."

"Wait!" Jenna cut in "Elijah?"

"Yep," I grinned "Elijah is Niklaus', or Klaus as you know him, older brother."

"Shit," Damon and Alaric cursed "Then why was he trying to help us?"

"Niklaus has daggered his siblings and keeps them in coffins. Elijah is trying to get his family back, even though he'a going about it the wrong way. Now, the curse you know. Sun and the Moon curse. It's rubbish. Whatever sources you saw were fake. Elijah and Niklaus forged them," I continued.

"So there's no curse?"

I shook my head violently "No. There is a curse, but it's not the one you know. That curse binds Niklaus' werewolf side. After his parents arrived in the New World, this area to be specific, his mother cheated on her husband with one of the werewolf that lived there. She became pregnant and gave birth to Niklaus. After she turned her children into vampires, she knew that Niklaus would trigger the gene, so she put a stop to it, in locking part of him away forever. It's disgusting and if I'm honest, I don't really blame Niklaus for turning out like he did. Mikael, his stepfather, abused him for not being his son. He made it his goal in his eternal life to hint down and kill that bastard his wife bore."

"How do you know all of that?" the vampire hunter asked, a dazed look on his face.

"The Mikaelson's vowed to protect my family centuries ago. One of my ancestors helped them with something, I'm not allowed to talk about. I have a lot about their history in the Grimoires and the journals," I explained, rubbing at my eyes.

"What are we supposed to do now? Klaus or Niklaus or whatever will want to break the curse and that means to kill the doppelgänger," Jenna murmured.

"There are different ways. I will need a bit of Elena's blood in any case, but the way my ancestor's manipulated the ritual it's only one vial. The mature witches are too bound by the ways of their ancestors. For my line it's more of a guideline. Someone found a way to phrase the ritual just right. You'll still need to sacrifice a vampire and a werewolf, but the doppelgänger will stay alive."

"My head feels like it's about to explode," Damon complained with a groan "Maybe we should stop talking about this now? I think we got through the most important parts already." The other two agreed and I nodded as well "Only one thing left."

I raised an eyebrow and squeezed my eyes shut "I hoped you'd forget. Look, my story is not the best. I'll try my best to get through it, but yeah..."

"Just try," Jenna encouraged, hugging me to her in comfort.

"I was born on the 31st of October 1995. My mother died, giving birth to me and my father ran. He couldn't deal or he just didn't want a kid. Anyway, my grandma took me in and raised me with the knowledge if magic. She told me about my family and read me the journals as bedtime stories. My life was perfect until she died, when I was twelve," I started, tears gathering in my eyes when I came to my grandmother's death "Authorities contacted my father and he reluctantly took me in. He was working on an island a few thousand miles away. It's a tourist spot, so there was no school. I enrolled in an online high school. He didn't care much about me and left me alone for most of the time." I didn't tell them about the verbal abuse that would sometimes turn into a few slaps. It wasn't important "Shortly after my fifteenth birthday, I was walking home at night. I had forgotten something at my tutor's house. There's not much of that night, but I was pulled into an alley and... raped. I got pregnant, my dad threw me out and I moved here after getting emancipated. That's about it."

"You went through so much." The adults were amazed at the fact that I was still functioning properly.

"I've gotten a lot better after meeting Elijah. He's helped me a lot," I whispered, leaning against Jenna heavily "Can I have a glass of water?"

Damon nodded and ran off into the kitchen. He handed me the glass and went to pour the three of them some alcohol.

"You know," Alaric started, sipping at his whisky "Even though your biological family isn't here anymore, you're not alone. You have Elijah, Damon and us, if you want."

I laughed tearily, taking a gulp of the cold water "Apparently, I'm good at making people like me."

"You're not making us do anything," Damon spoke up firmly "You're sweet and you care about others. That's the reason you're so likable. Plus, you tell the truth, even though sometimes it's hard."

"I don't like keeping people in the dark," I shrugged "Well, people I like."

"See? That's all you," the vampire smiled "Now, it's late. How about we go to bed and tomorrow, we'll see what happens?" To Ric and Jenna he said "You can stay in a guest room if you like."

"Thank you, Damon," Jenna nodded, grabbing Alaric's hand "Where to?"

"It's upstairs. Fifth door on the right," he explained, holding his hand out to me "Can I carry you upstairs?"

I blinked at him "Sure." Under my breath I mumbled "At least you asked this time."

He laughed "You're right, but at least you get a free ride." Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I grimaced in disgust "No offense to you, Damon, but eww. I didn't need nor want that image in my head."

Jenna and Alaric burst out laughing at the face Damon made.

"God, kid. You're amazing," Alaric chuckled, ruffling my hair as he and Jenna walked by.

"I know," I smirked smugly, which was ruined by a jaw cracking yawn.

"Bed for the little witch," Damon decided, scooping me up. He deposited me on the bed and climbed in beside me. I snuggled up to him.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"What for?"

"For being here for me. For doing this." I gestured to his bed and him "I know that it's annoying, but I feel safer with someone I know close."

Damon scoffed "It's not annoying, little witch. I will do whatever you want me to."

"You only met me yesterday. How do you trust me already?"

"It's hard to explain. You're different. You've been hurt, like I have. You know how it feels like to be rejected and I can respect that. I don't ever want to do that to another person, so I won't."

I closed my eyes and put my head onto his upper arm "That mask you have is so... different. I don't understand how your brother doesn't see through it, though. He'a known you all his life."

"Stefan only sees what he wants to see. And he wants to see me as this emotionless monster I play for everyone," Damon shrugged.

"Then he's an idiot. Goodnight, Damon."

 **I have a few questions for you.**

 **Do you want Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Elena or anyone else bashed? I'm not the biggest Elena fan, so she will most likely be a bitch, but the rest is your choice.**

 **How do you like the relationship between Jenna, Ric and Meg? Should they stay this close?**

 **On the subject of Mikael. I plan to redeem him, what do you think of that?**

 **And last but not least, I have an idea about a Kol/OC story. It would most likely be a werewolf!abused!OC. If you want me to post the first few chapters to see if it's any good, Review or PM, please.**

 **Nick**


	10. An AlaricKlaus Mixture

**Holy shit, guys. Seven Reviews in not even a day? That's amazing. Thank you so much!**

 **So yesterday was a pretty depressing day. In Germany the 1st of November is the day to mourn the dead and my grandma usually drags the whole family to the cemetery. I hate it there... anyway, I posted the chapter shortly before we left home and seriously guys, the Reviews made my day and night after that.**

 **I feel like I should apologize for this chapter. It will be shorter again, but I have a headache and seriously. Ouch! Maybe though it's too early to say and the chapter will include Alaric/Klaus. We'll see! (It was too early to say xD Anyway. Have fun with the chapter and REVIEW!)**

 **itsashortiee - Thanks. I'm glad that you liked it. According to the Reviews Elena and Stefan will be bashed. Most of the others want Bonnie in it as well, which I can understand. She's extremely judgmental. Well, we'll see how it'll turn out.**

 **Brookeworm3 - Hehe. She is, isn't she? I don't like how she just sabotaged them in Season 1. The only reason her grandmother died was because they were too greedy with their powers. At least that's how I feel. Oh, and Mikael is definitely creepy, but I still kinda like him. Thanks for the feedback.**

 **SugarBabe47 - Duly noted. I'll rewrite the first chapter and post it as soon as I'm done.**

 **Brookie Twiling - Geez. Long Review xD I like it. Thank you very much. I immediately changed the birthdate in the 5th and 9th chapter. I stupidly forgot all about the prologue. Ooops? If you think of the other thing, then please let me know. The bashing of Elena, Stefan and Bonnie is approved. I'll get to it (maybe even in this chapter).**

 **CrystalVixen93 - I'm about to write the new chapter and would you believe me if I say that I have no clue what's going to happen yet? Oh well, I prefer it that way. Thanks.**

 **chelsnichole12 - Wow. Thank you! I like being complimented xD Erm, so I'll be bashing Elena, Bonnie and Stefan, but if it fits into the story I might redeem Stefan. We'll see about that.**

 **Thoughtful-Cleric - That's actually about the same thing I was thinking about. I'll see how it turns out and if I can write it that way. Even though Meg doesn't really have a biological family, she's making her own. I always loved stories like that... so yeah xD Thanks for the feedback.**

 **JUST SO YOU KNOW, I MADE MOST OF THE THINGS ABOUT HER SCHOOLING UP. THERE ARE SOME REAL THINGS AND ALL, BUT WITH EVERYTHING TOGETHER IT'S NOT REAL**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

A few days after we told Jenna the truth, I was lying with my head in Damon's lap. We were downstairs in the living room, just relaxing, when Elena and Stefan came down.

"Damon," Stefan hissed as soon as he saw me "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm talking with a friend?" He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Did you compel her? Damon, you know that you shouldn't do that," Elena chided.

I scoffed at them "I'm not compelled. Now if you could just leave? We were discussing something."

"We were?" Damon teased, forgetting about the others in the room.

I stuck out my tongue at him and huffed "You're mean..."

"Of course," he smiled, running a hand through my hair "Don't you have to go to school, Stefan?"

They didn't answer, instead stormed out of the house.

"God... you had to deal with that for months?" I murmured "My condolences."

Damon let out a little laugh "Thanks, kid. Hey, what do you want to do today?"

I squirmed a bit and sat up slowly, grabbing my tea cup "I have to do my school work. I haven't done any of it in a few days and it's piling up already."

"Okay," Damon hummed "We'll drive to your place and get your school stuff."

"Thanks," I smiled and got up from the couch. I took the cup to the kitchen, to wash it and put it away.

"Let's go then," Damon encouraged "We have to go shopping as well. I think we only have blood and alcohol here."

I snorted "Well, that's the most important, I guess."

He threw an arm around my shoulders and steered me to his car.

Shopping with Damon was very... interesting to say the least. He was constantly making lewd comments or really weird jokes. Typically Damon in any case.

On the way back to the Boarding House, we drove by my house, where I picked up everything I could possibly need. Books, worksheets, workbooks, a ton of pens and pencils, calculator, laptop and a few notebooks.

"Do you really need all of this?" Damon grunted under all of the stuff.

"Yes," I grinned "I took like fifteen subjects."

"For a High School Diploma?"

"Oh, no. I'm not doing American High School. When I had the choice I chose to do the IB. Technically, you only have to take 6 subjects, but since I self study..."

"You're crazy," he shook his head and deposited my school stuff in a box on his backseat.

"Hey, when does school usually end?" I asked, checking my phone.

"Around two thirty, why?"

"Because I can do without your brother and his girlfriend while studying," I sighed "Especially since I still have a like four history assignments."

"What's the topic?" he asked in interest.

"Erm... in US History I have to write to essays. One about a president of my choice and a military leader from any war. In World History it's one about the Rwandan Genocide and about wars and their effect in the 11th century," I listed.

"Holy crap," he muttered "How many words are those essays?"

"Depends. Usually between 3000 and 4000 words, unless the tutors have a specific."

"Good luck with that," he snorted "How about we'll put away the groceries and go over to either Jenna's or Ric's apartment?"

"If they don't mind," I answered quietly. After the 'sleepover' we had a few days ago, we decided that we would keep our intentions secret from Elena's little group. We wanted to know what they'd do. Also, Damon would try to get two or three vials of blood from Elena without her noticing. Basically, we were only missing two things for the ritual. A werewolf and the doppelgänger's blood. Since Katherine was still in the tomb, we thought about using her. Plus, the herbs that were needed were in my grandmother's study with the ashes and the dagger.

"They won't. Trust me," Damon smiled.

An hour later, Damon and I were in Jenna's kitchen with the older woman and Alaric. I was hunched over one of my Global Politics book and was alternating between taking notes and highlighting.

"What subjects are you taking anyway?" Jenna asked suddenly.

My head shot up and I blushed "Well, IB courses don't really have AP courses. They are divided in SL and HL. Higher level and standard level. My standard level courses are World History, US History, English Literature, German Literature and World Religions. Higher level I have Biology, Chemistry, Maths, Business and Management, Geography, Economics, Physics, French, Psychology and Global Politics." With each subject their eyes widened.

"Holy-" Jenna whispered "Why so many?"

I shrugged "They're interesting. And I can still chose which ones to take the final exams in. Normally people take exams in six and have lessons in between six and eight subjects."

"What's the hardest?" Alaric questioned, sitting down next to me.

"I can do everything, but like I said History is the hardest. Sometimes I just don't understand different situations. Speaking of history... do you know anything about 'wars and their effect in the 11th century'? I could really use help with that one and my walking book isn't here right now."

He blinked, lost in thoughts "I think I have a book about that. If you come by school tomorrow, I can give it to you."

"School?" I inquired in distaste.

"Yeah, sorry. But I won't be done until late. We have a teacher's conference from three thirty to six thirty." Seeing my raised eyebrow he explained "They like to talk... a lot."

I snorted "I pity you. Really."

"Alright, Missy. Enough of that cheek now. Get on with your work."

"Yeah, yeah. Geez, you sound like my grandma. She always pushed me to do my homework as well," I muttered.

"That's what you call being parental," Damon called from the living room.

"Shut up, Damon. I need to... concentrate." I exchanged a small look with Jenna and she ushered her boyfriend out of the room, before coming back.

"Mind if I keep you company? I need to start with my thesis," she asked.

I looked at her with a small smile "No. Not at all."

"Thanks," she sighed "You have no idea how hard it is to juggle life with two teenagers while going to college."

"Technically, I'm a teenager, Jenna," I pointed out amused.

She waved my comment off "You are more mature and actually think about what you're doing. Plus, you manage what life throws at you."

"I don't think I have another choice."

"You could have taken the easy way out," Jenna reminded.

I shook my head "No. I might not feel like I'm ready, but I'm not killing my babies. I'll manage... I hope."

"You're not alone anymore," the older woman said "You have me, Damon, Ric and Elijah. We'll take care of you, Meg."

"It's not fair to you," I whispered, setting down my pen and leaning back with a sigh "You don't have to go out of your way for me."

"We're not doing anything we don't want," Damon answered, coming into the room with Alaric.

"You're a sweet kid that got handed a really shitty life," Alaric continued "Plus, we like you, so it's no trouble at all." He walked around the table and pulled me off the chair and into a hug.

"Thank you," I choked tearfully "This really means a lot."

"Just keep in mind that we'll be here if you need anything," Jenna smiled "I think you did enough for now. How about we watch a movie and then Damon will take you back to the Boarding House? You look pale and tired."

I smiled and nodded, still in Alaric's embrace. My head was leaning against his shoulder, as he pulled me to the couch.

"What movie?" Jenna asked, strolling towards the DVDs.

"Back to the Future?" I proposed, spotting the case on the far left.

"Ooh," Jenna squealed "I love those movies."

"That's a yes, then," Ric laughed.

Damon just shrugged and took a seat on an armchair.

During the whole movie I stayed cuddled in between Jenna and Alaric. It was about the time when Marty got locked into the trunk of the car that I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, I was being carried.

"You're awake," Damon stated "We're almost inside. You can go back to sleep, if you want to."

I nodded tiredly and snugged into his warm chest, before I was out again.

The next morning, Damon drove me to the school, before excusing himself "I'll pick you up later, okay? I have something to do."

"Sure. I'll wait here," I said "I packed some work." I showed him the book I had in my bag.

"What is that?"

"The Metamorphosis by Kafka in German. It's one of three works I have to read," I shrugged and put it back "Anyway. I'll see you later."

He waved and drove away. I took a deep breath and entered the school, looking around and feeling lost.

"Crap," I cursed.

"Can I help you?" a blonde girl smiled. Vampire, my senses told me.

I tilted my head "You're Caroline?"

"How do you know?" she asked me suspiciously.

I smiled disarmingly "Damon told me about you."

"You know Damon?"

I nodded and looked around uncomfortably. There were way too many people, way too close "Can you show me where the History classroom is?"

"I'll show you. Do you have Mr. Saltzman's class now?" Caroline questioned "I've never seen you before."

"I'm not a student," I told her quietly "Ric said he had a book for me that I could use for one of my essays... I'm kinda stuck."

"Oh. Well, here it is," she pointed to a door next to us "I'll see you,-"

"Meagan," I grinned "And I don't doubt it, Caroline."

"Bye," she waved softly and walked off.

I took a few steps closer to the open door and peaked inside "Ric?"

"Back here," he called.

I stepped inside and immediately flinched "You're not Alaric," I sighed, when the sense of alarm slowly ebbed off.

The not-Alaric pulled me inside and closed the door behind me "How do you know?"

"Witch." I pointed at my chest "Vampire." I pointed at him "Wait... you're Niklaus? You feel kind of like Elijah does."

Not-Alaric leaned back in a chair "So you met my brother, then. What's your name, little witch?"

"Meagan," I murmured "Meagan Crawford."

Niklaus shot up and grabbed my arm harshly. I winced and tried to get out of his grip "That can't be. The line died out centuries ago."

I squirmed in his grip and winced, my other arm snaking around my stomach protectively "My ancestors went into hiding. They were hunted for something and disappeared." I peaked at him from under my eyelashes.

"Hm," he hummed and released my arm and I stumbled back a few steps.

"Listen, I really need that book or another source," I told him "Since you're basically as old as Elijah, can you maybe write down something about 'wars and their effects in the 11th century'? Stupid History essay..."

"You're asking me for help with your homework?" he questioned in amusement "Most people are too afraid to even open their mouth in my presence."

I shrugged sheepishly "I'm not most people and I have a proposition for you."

"You're right about that," he murmured "What proposition?"

"My ancestors studied your curse. They made a few adjustments to the ritual. I can do it, if you want. I only need a werewolf sacrifice. The rest is already collected," I explained quickly.

He gaped "Why would you help me?"

"Because there's a part of you missing. Nobody deserves that," I shrugged, putting one of my hands over his/Alaric's heart "It hurts, doesn't it? It screams to be let out and you just... can't."

Niklaus swallowed thickly "How do you know?"

"I can feel it, hear it." I blinked, stepping back "Come to the Boarding House later. We'll go over anything after we get rid of the younger Salvatore and the doppelgänger." I walked out without a backwards glance.

The last thing I heard was a quiet "What the hell just happened?"

 **Hey, guys. Guess what? My headache's gone xD Normally it gets worse when I'm using my phone, but apparently not, so the chapter got longer.**

 **I hope you like the Klaus interaction. I'm not sure how to write him, so he like everyone else is extremely OOC. But that's the charm of my story, isn't it? :'D**

 **Nick**


	11. Propositions and Craziness

**Barely three weeks up and I already have over 3k+ views. I can't thank you enough, especially since this seems to be my most popular story.**

 **animexchick - Thanks. Well, there's something planned for Finn, but with Kol I'm currently clueless. Unless... yeah... okay, never mind *grins evilly***

 **IrelandMikaelson0924 - Thank you so much. With Nik that was surprising... I really had no idea how to write him, so I just did something random.**

 **SugarBabe47 - I can't believe that you actually like my story. I mean, I'm not the best writer and all...**

 **Brookeworm3 - Beware the power of insanity xD Nah, here's the next chapter. Yay me, one every freaking day. Let's see how long I can keep this up.**

 **Guest - Thank you soooooo much xD**

 **Jana - I like him as well. I mean, come on. No one is born evil. It's always because of some idiot. Plus, he just didn't know how to show his feelings and all. I'm glad that you like this.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - Thanks. Here's another update.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Damon, Jenna and I were lounging around the living room of the Boarding House, chatting over the events of the day.

"So... Klaus possessed Alaric?" Jenna asked in confusion "And you invited an unstable Original vampire here?"

I grinned brightly "Pretty mich."

"You're insane," Damon snorted "What makes you think he won't kill all of us?"

"He won't," I stated with conviction "Not if he wants me to so the ritual."

"How can you be so sure?" Jenna murmured.

I shrugged "It's just a feeling I have, but I swear to you. The Originals are all more or less harmless. At least if you don't fuck up in any way."

"Right," Damon drawled "And he's coming here tonight?"

"Yep. Fancy getting rid of your brother and his limpet?" I requested.

The vampire sighed "For you," he nodded "Only for you."

I kissed his cheek and dove to the table of school stuff. Maybe I should at least use the time to get some more things done. Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do.

A few hours later, after Damon conveniently got rid of Stefan and Elena, a knock sounded at the door.

"Well? What now?" Damon spoke up, still sitting on the couch.

I looked at him with an expression of 'You are a fucking idiot, vampy' on my face "Oh... I don't know. Open the fucking door, Damon."

"Okay, okay. Geez," he lifted himself up, while ignoring Jenna's giggling.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

"Sorry, sorry," she pressed out between laughs and deep breaths "Just you expression and- and-"

"Breathe, Jenna," I laughed "We don't want you dying before we get this party started."

"Party? Really, little witch?" Alaric's voice sounded from behind us. I whirled around, a mischievous glance in my eyes.

My eyes caught some papers in his hand and I started grinning "Are those the notes?" I questioned, bouncing up and down lightly.

He blinked in confusion at the papers in his hand and held them out "Yes. Though I really don't know why I did that," he muttered to himself.

I grabbed them and without another look, tossed them onto the table with my school stuff.

"You asked the big, bad Original for help with your homework?" Damon burst out incredulously.

I grinned at him sheepishly "Maybe?"

The younger vampire slapped a hand to his forehead "How are you not dead yet?"

"Don't know. It's probably my charming personality," I smiled charmingly.

Jenna burst out laughing again "Modest. But seriously, Meg. Never do that again. I want grandkids," she scolded only half-joking.

I frowned "Aren't you a bit young for grandkids?"

"Aren't you a bit young to become a mother?" she bantered back.

I opened my mouth, then closed it and opened it again "Point taken."

"You seem extremely hyper today," Damon remarked, having watched our exchange in amusement.

"Had to happen someday. I haven't been feeling well for basically forever. Let me at least have one day." I stuck out my tongue and turned back to the Alaric Original with an expression of humor "Sorry about that."

"What the-?"

"Yeah... We're a bit much sometimes," I agreed "So anyway. You, me, ritual?"

"Right!" Niklaus shook his head and his face blanked "You said you could do the ritual?"

I nodded "I did and I can. We have the doppelgänger's blood and Katerina. The only thing we couldn't get yet was a werewolf, but Damon does have someone in mind."

"Who? No, wait!" he changed his mind. Damn, either his brain is very slow or too fast... Either way, when he wasn't trying to break my arm, he was quiet fun in a sort of boring way. No, hold on! That didn't make any sense. Erm... where was I? Stupid hyper brain...

"Meg," Damon poked my cheek.

"Hm?" I startled out of my thoughts, the most innocent look I could muster on my face.

The Alaric Klaus snorted at my innocent expression "I was asking about the doppelgänger and the amount of blood?"

"Ah, right! That's one of the things my ancestors tweaked. You only need a few vials. Plus, if you follow the original ritual, you could never make hybrids."

"What?" he hissed menacingly. Moody much?

I held up my hands "Don't take it out on me. It's you bitch of a mother's fault. She created a failsafe. To make hybrids you have to use the doppelgängers blood. Otherwise they die quite gorily. Although I hope that you won't make hybrids. Despite me not being a nature witch, I feel like it would upset the balance. You're different," I added at his pointed look "You are a natural born hybrid. Technically, you are a product of nature."

"But our mother went against nature?" he stasked. It's kinda a mix between stating and asking... although, sadly I never found that in any dictionary yet. Maybe I could just- No, Meg. Bad! Focus on the elephant- no, the Original in the room.

I snorted "If nature didn't want vampires to exist, you wouldn't be here today. If nature didn't want it, you couldn't have turned others. If-"

"It's fine. I get it," he cut me off, sounding slightly annoyed "But then the whole talk about vampires being abominations is-"

"Complete and utter nonsense," I grinned.

Damon's head snapped to the door "Stefan and Elena are back. Quick! Act like Alaric... Jenna?"

"Got it," the redhead nodded and flopped down next to the Alaric Original, who was looking quite bewildered by the scene.

'Play along,' I mouthed and quickly grabbed one of the books I discarded onto the couch earlier. Where didn't I put books? I should really clean up.

"I don't understand why- Oh, hello Stefan... Elena," I greeted them sickly sweet.

"Meg," Stefan nodded.

I hissed "Don't call me that," I snarled.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" Elena asked her aunt, an uncomfortable look on her face. Maybe she was constipated...

"Hm? Oh, Ric just had to talk to Damon about something," she gave back blankly.

The tension in the room was evident, which I could always blame for my next, quite random comment "Hey, have you ever come across a vamp-hamster?"

Elena and Stefan looked at me like I was crazy, which admittedly I was, while Damon, Jenna and even AlaricKlaus burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Come on, Elena," Stefan murmured "You shouldn't be around such... company."

"And a brooding bloodsucker with tons of teenage angst is so much better?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Burn," Damon laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulder "How about we go somewhere more... fun?"

"Hell yeah!" I jumped up and grabbed the vampires hand "Come on, Damon. Save me from the boringness that is your little brother." I dragged him outside and relaxed as soon as we were at his car "Urgh. How in the name of magic are you even related to that?"

"No idea," he grinned, waiting for the other two adults to join us.

"Vamp-hamster?" Was the first thing out of the Original's mouth.

I shrugged sheepishly "It was either that or a vamp-puppy. But that would be cruel to puppies. And I love puppies."

"Meg, calm down," Jenna soothed "How long is this hyper thing going to last?" Suddenly, as if the world hear hear, I let out a jaw cracking yawn "Until now apparently."

"Before I fall asleep. Is there anything else you need to know?" I mumbled into Damon's shoulder.

"Not at the moment, but I'm bringing my body here soon. I want you to stay with me until the ritual is completed," he revealed and I nodded.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to your History knowledge. I swear, those subjects are annoying the hell out of me," I sighed.

Jenna tilted her head in thought "Why did you take them then?"

"Because I wanted to learn the differences between the stuff that's written down and my ancestors journals." My eyes drifted shut "If you don't mind... I'm going to sl-"

 **Okay, so I was thinking about something. Just for kicks. Could you do me a favor and give me** **more than 7 Reviews for this chapter** **? Just this once? If you do that, then I'll see to it that I post a new one everyday or every other day. I have to go back to work next week, but I might still be able to do it. So... pretty please?**

 **Just so you know, I'm not usually begging for Reviews. I mean I love it if you get back at me, but I'll never beg. The thing is if I take the time out if my day to write a chapter everyday or every two days (if you're interested) or not.**

 **Nick**


	12. Klaus

**Okay, so if I start to count a certain comment about a Mary Sue, you guys actually got me 8 Reviews for this chapter.**

 **Damn, I guess that means that I'll have to actually deliver a chapter every one or two days. I'll try, guys. No definite promises though.**

 **Brookie Twiling - No, he doesn't know yet. I mean, how could he? He's not really looking for signs of pregnancy in a fifteen year old. You'll just have to wait and see about that xD Thanks for the Review.**

 **Jingle - I won't even bother.**

 **Guest - Thank you.**

 **jenizzleofdachain - Did I write the name right? Thanks xD**

 **Brookeworm3 - I swear I'll try. It depends on how long my shifts are, but yeah. I'll try. And thanks.**

 **Guest - Erm, mercy? That's all that my five years of French in school taught me xD**

 **animexchick - I really want a vamp-hamster now, but sadly, there are no bloodsucking critters. Pity really.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - I don't even know, so... let it be a surprise, I guess.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

A few days after meeting with Niklaus, I was stretched out on Alaric's couch, going over the grimoires and the ritual. The full moon was next week and I was already a nervous wreck. Seriously... What happens if I get it wrong? What happens if it doesn't work?

"You okay?" Nik questioned, flopping down in a chair with a sigh.

I looked at him in surprise "I'm fine," I told him quietly.

"If you say so," he shrugged "Do you know when Elijah's coming back?"

"Soon, I'd think. He just told me that he had something to do," I murmured, trying to concentrated on the notes.

A knock sounded on the apartment door and a guy came in. Who was that? Witch?

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he nodded at the Original, before he spotted me "Hello, who are you?"

"Meg, you?"

"Maddox."

"Nice to meet you, I guess," I told him, an uncertain look on my face.

"Enough talking now. Do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get," Niklaus demanded of the witch, who in turn throws me a suffering look and leaves.

"Witches these days," the Original grunted.

"Hey," I pouted "I'm a witch."

"And you are probably the most eccentric one I know," he mocked.

I stuck out my tongue and put down my reading materials "So, what exactly is he doing?"

"To retrieve me, so I can get out of this bad hair-do," he complained.

"Shut up," I mumbled "Alaric is nice."

"If you say so," Niklaus snorted in disgust "I still want to get out of this body."

"We all want you to," I grinned "Why don't you wake me up when you're done? I'm tired."

"You just woke up a few hours ago," he pointed out in confusion.

I shrugged and walked into the bedroom. He'll find out soon enough and I'm not sure if that'll be good or not... I let out a sigh as soon as I was alone. This was the first time I actually felt the strain of what I was going to do. I really wanted to help Niklaus, but I'm not sure if I could. I'm not sure if I had enough magic to do it without harming the little ones.

I was just sitting there thinking, so I didn't even notice the time passing. The door flew open and someone I had only seen from drawings was standing in front of me.

"Hi," I gave a little wave and rubbed my eyes. I should have slept, now I was even more exhausted...

"Your Alaric is in the other room, freaking out." His lips twitched in amusement and he snorted again, when I rushed past him.

"Ric," I called, throwing myself into his arms "You're okay, right?"

The hunter blinked down at me in confusion, before his gaze softened "I'm fine. How are you and... the babies?"

"They're growing and giving me freaking moodswings. I swear, I freak out Mr. Big bad Original over there the first time we met," I sighed and leaned against one of my friends/family.

Alaric snorted "What did Jenna and Damon do?"

"Jenna joined in and Damon was being reasonable," I shuddered at the last word.

He ruffled my hair and turned to the vampire "So... what now?"

Niklaus squinted his eyes at me "Now you are going to get out and I'm gonna have a chat with a certain witch."

"But-"

"Ric it's fine. I'll be okay," I soothed him and gave him a little push.

He shook his head "You are way too trusting."

"I am not," I sneered "Only with people I can read."

"And you can read him?" A sharp jab in the Original's direction accompanied the question.

"No, but I know a lot about him through my family," I shrugged.

"You're unbelievable," he laughed crazily. What the hell is wrong with him? Okay, he did just get freed from a possession, but still.

"You should go," I stated emotionlessly "Before you say or do something you'll regret."

He flinched back at the look I was shooting him and left.

"Well, that was interesting," Niklaus remarked with a smirk.

"Fuck off," I mumbled, staring at the door sadly.

"Now, now, love. Think about who you're speaking to," he warned.

"I'm not afraid of you. Yes, you could kill me, but yo won't. After all, my family is under your family's protection. Think about what your siblings would say," I smiled charmingly.

"Hm," he hummed "Now, what is this about you and babies and the three heartbeats coming from you?"

I shifted, very aware of his calculating gaze on me "It... I'm pregnant. About thirteen weeks now."

"And the father?"

"I don't know. I never knew who it was," I laughed nervously. I wasn't sure how he would react, but I could imagine it wasn't good.

"What happened?" the Original questioned gently, sitting down next to me.

"I'm pretty sure you could guess," I hissed bitterly.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him," Niklaus spat.

"Leave it," I murmured.

He started at me incredulously "He raped you and he gets away with it."

I shrugged "It's fine. I'm not over it, how could I be, but I have people who love me now and that's enough for me."

"Your parents?"

"My mother's dead. She died giving birth and my so called father abandoned me after finding out I was pregnant," I whispered quietly. A deep growl made me look at the hybrid in question.

"He just left you alone in dealing with a pregnancy? You're still a child," he snarled.

I laughed quietly "Elijah reacted similarly. But seriously, I'm fine. We're better off without him anyway."

"If you're sure."

"I am, but thank you for your concern," I smiled "Did you bring your family here with your body?"

"Yes, they're getting- Wait a second, how do you know? Elijah would have told you..." Nik blinked.

I grinned humorously "Oh, he did. But you were lying. There's no way that you would throw your siblings into the ocean to rot. You're protecting them in your own way, am I right?"

"Why am I even surprised? How did you guess?"

"It's the fact that you're a werewolf. The thing they treasure most is their pack and who is and will always be your first pack? Your family. Or your brothers and sister st least," I explained, kicking my legs up and into his lap "Will you undagger them?"

"Why should I?" he asked defensively, ignoring the fact that I was using him as a cushion.

I smirked "Because you would get Elijah to like you and you could start from the beginning. If you explain why you did what you did, I'm sure they'd forgive you."

"Are you sure?"

I shrugged "I would, but if you want, you could always start with Elijah and go from there."

The Original raked a hand through his hair and sighed deeply "I'll try. Thanks."

 **I apologize that this chapter is so short, but that's about everything I could think of. They might be getting longer again though. We'll see. Anyway, Review and I'll see you tomorrow (maybe not SEE, but you know what I mean)**

 **Nick**


	13. Weird Dreams

**So, for those of you who actually read the author's notes.**

 **While I'm writing this chapter I'm actually scoffing down something called Chocolate Marshmallows. God, I freaking love that stuff. So much sugary goodness...**

 **Anyway... on to the responses, I guess.**

 **fourtris fangirl trash - Thanks xD Actually, it's a Finn/OC and it's starting now actually. Not really, but also yes. It's hard to explain. Just read the chapter xD In person, it'll still take a few chapters.**

 **Jana - All of the Originals are misunderstood. I don't like it that they were portrayed as the bad guys (sometimes at least). You think this is one of the best? Seriously? Huh... if you say so xD**

 **Brookie Twiling - Hehe. Sorry, but I couldn't decide who he'd kill, since Meg doesn't even know who did it. Elijah comes back in this chapter and there's another surprise at the beginning of this chapter. Kol will probably come in soon. Maybe in a few chapters.**

 **Guest - Damnit xD I don't speak French and the only thing that helps is Google Translate. Did that mean... update? I'm not sure. But anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - Here you go. You'll see what happens next and I updated. I'm so proud of myself xD**

 **Guest - oh, wow. Thank you so much *blushes a very bright red at the compliment* I'm happy that you like this.**

 **I'm not sure how good this chapter will be, but I hope that it shows what I want it to show.**

 **Anyway, enjoy,**

 **Nick**

I was dreaming.

At least, I was pretty sure that what was going on right now could only be a dream. If it wasn't, then I should probably start looking into mental hospitals or something quite similar.

Okay, since I wasn't making sense, let me rephrase that. I'm in the past. Like the actual freaking thing.

I was wearing the same clothes someone of a lower standing would wear in the early middle ages and I was confused as hell.

"Well, well, well, look at that," a boy around my age grinned evilly, sharing a laugh with his friends "The village orphan all alone in the woods. What are you doing here, girl?"

I glared at them in contempt "Gathering firewood, what does it look like?"

The leader of the group took a step forward "Mind your tone. What do you think, boys, should we teach her a lesson?"

I stumbled back a few steps at the lewd grins on their faces and one of my hands automatically wandered to my curiously flat stomach. Wait, how? I wasn't pregnant in this dream?

"Leave," I hissed, trying to defend myself against the hands about to grab me. I really didn't want a repeat performance of the stuff that happened after my fifteenth birthday.

Suddenly, a new voice entered the fray "You heard the lady. Leave," he said, sending the others scrambling away. Why, I didn't know, but I was glad.

"Thank you, sir." I kept my head down submissively, trying to act more period like.

A hand tilted up my head gently "None of that now. I'm Finn Mikaelson."

I gave him a small smile. I couldn't give him my real name, could I? What do I do? What is- "My name is Sage, my lord."

"Sage," he tested "I like it. And you may call me Finn. I'm not one for properness if it's not called for." Finn leaned towards me conspiratorially "Don't tell my siblings. They think I'm their boring, rule-abiding older brother."

I giggled quietly "You have siblings, my l- Finn?"

"Too many," he bemoaned jokingly "I have four younger brothers and one younger sister."

"That's a lot," I remarked, thinking about my own, nonexistent family.

"They are terrors," he smiled fondly "What about you?"

My smiled turned sad "My family is dead. I moved here to start afresh, but a young, unmarried girl without a family- a man, isn't appreciated," I sneered bitterly. Why was I telling him that? What makes it so easy to talk to him?

"Those boys-"

I shook my head "Nothing I cannot handle. Now, excuse me. I have to get the firewood."

"Allow me to help you," he offered "You shouldn't have to do such hard work alone."

I rolled my eyes "Because I'm a woman?" I spat, not quite thinking of the possible consequences such behavior could have. After all, he was from a rich family.

"Because even us big, strong men sometimes like to have a companion to share their suffering with," Finn answered, not at all bothered.

Over the next few days, we talked a lot. About everything and nothing, until I woke up again.

"That was weird," I murmured to myself.

"What was?" two voices chorused. My head snapped up and soon I found myself staring at Niklaus and Elijah.

"'Lijah," I grinned "When did you get back?"

He smiled and came over to hug me "A few hours ago. You got bigger."

I raised an eyebrow "Thanks," I grimaced sarcastically "That's something every girl wants to hear."

Niklaus burst out laughing, making us stare at him as if he lost his marbles.

"I don't know how you did it, little witch, but you changed my brother here for the better," Nik grinned.

I tilted my head and shrugged. My stomach growled, making me sigh and stand up.

"Right," Elijah blinked "That's the reason we came in here in the first place. We have some food for you."

"Nice," I nodded and went to grab it.

"So," the older brother drawled "I heard the first thing you asked Niklaus here was help with your homework." Even though you couldn't here it, his eyes held more than a little spark of mischief.

I held up my hands in surrender "In my defense, Ric wanted to give me a book, but he was possessed by your little brother over there, before he could give it to me. Plus, I was already late on that assignment."

"I told you to put your schoolwork first, no matter what or who came along," Elijah scolded.

"Oh, excuse me," I mocked in annoyance "I just thought that you might want your fucking family back. Plus, the fact that Niklaus' wolf is locked away actually hurts me quite a bit."

"It hurts you?" they echoed "Why?" Elijah added.

"Because it's screaming inside my head. It's so annoyingly loud that I can't really tune it out and believe me, I tried."

Niklaus mustered me like a anyone would a bag of mysteries "The full moon is tonight, if possible, we could do it then?"

I nodded in thoughts "Hm. Do you have the werewolf now?"

"Yes, that one vampire helped," Niklaus said, gesturing with his hand.

"Good. Then we have everything that the ritual calls for." I closed my eyes, my thoughts wandering back to my dream. That was weird, almost as if the interaction really happened, but that's impossible, right? I don't even know if Finn really looks like this. Sage, the name I gave him, came out of nowhere. It felt wrong to give him a fake name, but what could I do? Maybe one day, I'll tell him who I was. It's really confusing. For a moment, I thought I could feel a small pull in my chest, but why? What the hell is going on with me? "You know what? I'm still pretty tired, so I'll catch some more sleep. Wake me up a few hours before the moon is at its highest point."

"Sure," Elijah agreed, staring at me, deep in thoughts. What was going through his mind? Did he know? No, how could he? It was just a dream. Just. A. Dream.

I fell back asleep within minutes and found myself in the same area as last time, but now it was inside a house that looked very homely, if smaller than the manor (that was too big anyway).

"Sage?" a still familiar voice called from the outside.

"I'm in here, Finn," I shouted back, finishing my cleaning.

"Hello," he grinned at me, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

I froze up and stared at Elijah and Niklaus' brother with wide eyes. After a second or two, I blinked "My apologies. Hello," I smiled weakly "How have you been?"

"My brothers are teasing me, saying that I always sneak off to meet a lady friend and to just introduce her already," Finn sighed.

I snorted "Well, they're not wrong, are they?"

Finn hesitated "That's not it, but over the last few months, I've felt a connection, like something is tugging is close, right here." He pointed to his heart, his face turned down.

My eyes widened and I tilted his head up "I've felt that as well, but not while I was here. Finn, there's something you should know." I told him my story, about his brothers and him and basically everything he needed to know.

"Why did you introduce yourself as Sage?"

"Because I needed you to think of me as that. I can't have your siblings know the name Meagan. It's too modern for this time. If you want to, you could call me Meagan in private," I offered quietly, aware of just how much I heaped onto him.

"Hm. I think I'll call you Anne," he finally decided with a smile "Don't worry about what you told me, it'll all be alright."

I catapulted into his arms and kissed his cheek excitedly "Thank you. I was afraid that you'd leave," I whispered close to his ear.

"Never," he smiled, pressing me to him closer "We've known each other for months now - or rather one day for you."

"No, it was months as well, but only a night passed in the future. I don't really understand it," I corrected him.

"Very well, we have known each other for a few months and we like each other. I won't just leave the most interesting young woman in this village," Finn assured me.

"Thank you," I breathed and suddenly the colors swam before my eyes "I have to go, Finn. But I'll see you soon."

"Be careful," he called after me and I shot up in bed. Seriously? Why in the world does that keep happening? How do I know him for months already, when I only started dreaming of him after... after Niklaus brought the coffins to town. Gah! This is so frustrating...


	14. Ritual Time

**Brookie Twiling - Yeah, I can imagine. I really can xD**

 **fourtris fangirl trash - This will be amazing. I can practically see the trouble they can cause together xD Maybe you have some ideas for what they could do?**

 **Guest - Mercy beaucoup.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - Sorry about the shortness, but here's the ritual.**

 **musicluver246 - Thank you so much.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Elijah, Niklaus and I were standing in a clearing, a few miles from the Crawford Mansion. We were preparing everything for the ritual and - if no one interrupted - we'd be done in an hour.

The sacrifices were tied up with vervain and wolfsbane ropes and I was standing in a makeshift circle, carving a series of runes into the loose soil.

"How do you know how to write that?" Nik asked, staring at the writing in surprise.

"I can speak the language as well. It isn't even that hard to learn," I shrugged.

Elijah raised an eyebrow "I stand by my opinion that you are amazingly curious."

I shrugged again and reread the runes on the ground. Yep! Everything was like it should be.

"We can start," I called out.

"Don't we have to wait for the moon to be higher?" Niklaus questioned.

"Not necessarily. I don't draw my power from the moon and it will be a bit less painful for you, since you won't immediately change."

"Then why didn't we do it a week ago?"

I shrugged "Full moons have potential. I mean, I don't need it, but hey. It gives the idiots a chance to interfere."

"I can't really decide whether I love or hate you," Nik grinned "Go on then."

I started the chant to mother nature and sacrificed the werewolf's heart and the vampire's blood. While the ritual didn't call for the vampire's death, Niklaus staked Katherine just because he was vindictive that way. When I was in the last lines, a sudden pain in my head hit me. I blocked it out as well as I could, hurrying my chant along. As soon as Niklaus fell to his knees in pain, I grabbed my head in agony and screamed.

"Meg." Elijah was by my side in seconds "What's happening?"

"The witch," I gasped through the pain "The Bennett witch. I can't, 'Lijah. It hurt. My stomach."

He snarled lowly and sped off into the trees with Niklaus following a bit unsteadily.

As sudden as the pain came, it stopped and I thankfully gave into the darkness. My part in this was done, the rest was the hybrid's responsibility.

Like so often in the last day, I was dreaming of a time long past. A past with Finn, who in my time was in a box.

"Finn," I cried, tears running down my face, while I pawed my stomach "It hurt. I'm scared I'll lose them."

"Shh, love," he hushed, kissing the top of my head "Tell me what happened."

"I was helping Nik to free his werewolf and before I was done, a witch made my head hurt. She kept it up so long that my body started to shut down. My babies. I'm scared," I sobbed into his chest.

Finn rocked me until I cried myself to sleep in my dream. Damn, that got even weirder, didn't it?

 **I'm so sorry that this was so short, but I'm currently in class and I'm feeing rotten.**

 **Shoutout to all the girls who will know how I feel...**

 **Anyway, sorry about the length. I'll try to write more tomorrow.**

 **Nick**


	15. Aftermath

**I'm a bit mean in this chapter, but hopefully you'll lile it.**

 **Brookie Twiling - Erm... what the heck? Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chap**

 **TheDeathOfTheGoddess - Did you change your name? Hm, how annoying? Do you have a few examples? I have some ideas, but they're not nearly enough... Thanks for the Review.**

 **Guest - My writing keeps me going when I'm about to fall asleep in class or at work. I usually just get out my phone or timer and start writing.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - Did you copy and paste that *laughs in amusement* Thanks. I'm glad you still like it.**

 **animexchick - Even if they aren't gone, I'd imagine...**

 **.Winchester.17 - You'll have to wait and see. It's in this chapter, so go ahead.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

My eyes snapped open and I was confused. Where were I? What happe- Oh, right! Bennett hurt me. MY BABIES!

I shot up in panic, my hand flying to my stomach and my breathing picking up.

"Meg," Jenna cried in shock at seeing me sitting up.

I didn't answer her, in favor of searching the baby bump "F'nn?" Where was he? I needed him. Please, I need Finn.

"Meagan, you have to calm down," Elijah murmured, hugging me closer.

"F'nn," I sobbed, hands wrapping around my stomach.

"What did she just say?" I faintly hear Niklaus question.

"I think she just called for Finn," Elijah breathed in shock "How does she know him?"

"Is that important?" Jenna screamed at them both "Look at her."

"No, no, no," I mumbled under my breath, retreating into my mind. I didn't notice anything that was happening around me, just concentrating on the feeling of the growing life under my palms.

"Anne?" a quiet voice penetrated my haze "Annie."

"F'nn?" I mumbled, still trapped in the scenario where the babies were gone. Where my salvation was gone. I didn't know what I would have done if I couldn't hold them. The only reason I didn't become a shell after the rape, was because I had to be strong for my babies.

"I'm here, love. You're fine." I buried my face into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Did it work?" I mumbled, peaking at Niklaus through a mess of hair and shirt.

"That's what you're asking? Really? You almost risked the life of your children because of me," he answered guiltily.

"Not your fault," I sighed "The only person who is at fault is that witch." My spine stiffened suddenly "A witch who is going to learn not to mess with me. Wanna help?" I tilted my head, looking at a very real and very alive Finn.

"My pleasure," he snarled darkly, pulling me up with him.

Jenna looked at me with wide eyes "She's with Elena and Stefan at the Boarding House right now."

"Thanks... mom," I smiled the first real smile since I woke up.

Her eyes teared up and she rushed at me "Thank you."

"Now. Who wants to torture a witch?"

"Torture?" My self proclaimed mother squeaked.

I shrugged unconcerned "She almost killed my babies. I don't care if she didn't know. You wouldn't have met me if it wasn't for the twins."

Finn pulled me closer, knowing what i was implying. I had told him about wanting to kill myself after he saw the scars. Yes, I had scars, but they weren't that bad and I usually put a glamour on my arm to hide them.

"You don't mean?"

"Let's talk about that later. I really want to go before a part of my brain decides that it would be best to reenact the witch trials," I murmured.

"From the looks of it, my brothers will want to come as well," Finn whispered into my ear.

"Then come on," I sighed "Can anyone carry me? I'm not in the mood for sitting in a car right now." Before I had finished the sentence, I was scooped up by my Original. Hold up... MY Original? Where did that come from? The next few minutes passed in a blur. Haha, get it? A blur. Oh God, my post-shock and pre-murder humor was bad.

As soon as we got to the driveway, I was set down and without waiting to see if the others followed me, I stormed to the door.

A few feet before, I flung out my magic, splintering the wood.

"What the-?" Damon ran over from the living room "Meg? Thank God you're okay."

"I might be, but a certain witch won't, when I'm done with her," I hissed, eyes blazing "Where is she?"

"Upstairs with Stefan and Elena," he answered.

In a flash, I was upstairs, stalking towards the quiet voices.

"You," Bonnie sneered arrogantly.

I snarled and was about to lunge at her, but I thought better of it. No need to risk the twins anymore than I had already risked them "How does it feel to know that you almost killed two innocent babies?"

She paled drastically "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"I almost lost my babies because of you, so you better pray to your ancestors to protect you, because I'm not the only one who's barely refraining from killing you."

"Why would anyone want to protect an abomination like you?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

This time it wasn't me who hissed, but the four vampires, who were standing behind me.

"Don't you dare," Elijah sneered "If anyone's an abomination, it's the three of you."

I started feeling a tickling pain in my head, knowing the bitch was trying again "You really shouldn't have done that." With a snap of my fingers, she was laying on the floor, immobile "Because I can set you on fire with one little snap of my fingers."

"Let her go. She didn't do anything," Stefan shouted. He had been surprisingly quiet until now.

"She almost made me have a miscarriage," I breathed, glaring at him in pain. The strain of today made me even more tired that usual and my back started hurting "You know what? I give you one more chance. One! Don't blow it, otherwise you'll know how it feels to be burned alive." I turned to walk out of the door and stopped "Actually, there might be something I can do. _Nimm ihre Kräfte, nimm sie jetzt. Um sie zurück zu bekommen, mach sie nett._ "

"What did you do?" the girl on the floor whispered angrily.

"I took your powers. There are ways to get them back, but you'll have to figure them out yourself."


	16. Story Time

**jenizzleofdachain - I'm so sorry that I don't write enough xD But some people do have other things to do. Anyway, I'm posting everyday, so I'm entitled to short chaps.**

 **TheDeathOfTheGoddess - Thanks for that. I'll definitely use some of those. Psst. Find the dog joke in this chapter xD**

 **SugarBabe47 - Thank you.**

 **TheDarkLord - Thanks, Ryan. And the pairing more or less starts this chapter.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - Really? Again, I'm glad that you read my stories, but you copy and paste reviews? Weird. Okay, I can't talk xD**

 **animexchick - The others will follow soon.**

 **Guest - Here you go.**

 **Brookie Twiling - Calm down xD I make them worse than they have to be, but better than nothing. Yep, Finn's awake. Only a matter of time before the others come in.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"You did what?" the doppelgänger shrieked loudly.

"I. Took. Her. Powers," I repeated as if talking to a toddler.

"Give them back. Right now!"

I laughed in disbelief "Sorry, no can do. If she wants them back, she has to earn it. And to be honest, I doubt that will happen any time soon."

"Why?" Bonnie whispered quietly, tears in her eyes.

Usually I would feel some kind of remorse, but not today, not now. She brought everything that happened onto herself "I don't doubt that you're a good person, but you're bias. And friends with the wrong people. I'm not the bad guy... girl, but I do what I have to to protect my family." With that said I turned and walked out of the room, only to feel the bone-deep tiredness that sent me staggering.

"Are you alright?" Finn caught me before I could fall. I shook my head, blinking at him tiredly "Come on, you need to sleep."

"I really want to know how you two know each other," Nik murmured, walking along beside us.

"Lat'r," I mumbled into Finn with my head burrowed deep in his chest "Good restraint, by the way."

The hybrid snorted "Thanks. I still want to kill them."

I yawned and snuggled closer to my moving, breathing pillow "Sleep now?"

Finn chuckled at my puppy dog eyes and nodded "Sure. Go ahead." He put me down on my bed at the Crawford Mansion and made to leave.

"No." My hand shot out to grab his wrist "Stay?"

The oldest Mikaelson sighed and shrugged out of his outer clothing. I just noticed that he was wearing modern clothes. Where did those come from? Oh well, who cares.

I shuffled to the side as he slid in and pulled me close "I missed you so much, Annie." Finn pressed a short kiss to my lips and I sighed.

"It's funny really," I breathed, so only he could hear "Technically I only met you like... two days ago, but we've known each other for months. As if my life isn't fucked enough already."

"Don't," he hushed "You have no idea how panicked I was when I woke up to Niklaus telling me you asked for me. Well, he was extremely confused and demanded I tell him how we know each other."

I laughed quietly "We can put them out of their misery later," I dismissed "I feel like I could sleep for days."

"You get some rest. I'll wake you up in a few hours," he told me "Better you try to keep your sleeping rhythm as normal as possible."

"Thanks," I breathed, burrowing my head in his shoulder and closing my eyes. It didn't take long for me to relax completely.

A warm hand on my cheek brought me out of my dreamless sleep.

"Hm," I groaned, fighting to open my eyes "Leave me 'lone. Sleepy."

"You have to wake up, sleepyhead. There are people who want to see you," he whispered, sitting me up to lean against his chest.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, before stumbling up and out of the room with Finn following behind. He carefully lead me to a couch and pulled me into his lap.

"What?" I glared at the others grumpily.

"Aw," Ric cooed "You're so cute."

Damon snorted as Jenna hit her boyfriend over the head.

I yawned again and snuggled into the Original's chest "You want to ask something?" I directed at Nik and Elijah.

"Damn right, we do," Nik smirked "How exactly do you know each other? Finn has been daggered for centuries."

"Hm," I hummed in agreement "Have you ever heard the name Sage?"

"You mean Finn's girlfriend from when we were human?" Elijah questioned.

"'Xactly!" I clapped sarcastically "I'm Sage. Don't ask me why or how, because I have no damn clue, but I traveled back to your time while I was dreaming. It started the day Nik brought the coffins here."

"You're serious?"

I decided to annoy him a bit and deadpanned "No, I'm Meg."

Jenna and Damon started laughing into their hands, while Finn poled me questioningly. How do you poke someone questioningly? No clue, but he just did.

"That's a joke from a popular book series. I'll show them to you someday," I promised him.

"I've never heard of someone traveling in time, much less in their dreams," Elijah mused.

I shrugged "I doubt it's normal, but maybe there's something in the grimoir- That's it! I remember reading something like that." I hit my forehead with my palm in annoyance "Why didn't I think about that before? There was a chapter about mate... soul mates to be specific. Now, they're quite rare, because usually they are born centuries apart, but whenever two soul mates meet or at least are close to each other, something happens. It isn't documented what, since - like I said - there aren't many pairs."

"So you two are soul mates?" Damon questioned skeptically.

I shrugged "No clue. I just recited what would fit the description. I don't really care either way. Either something happens or it doesn't. In this case we're already quite close." I paused for a moment "Does undaggering Finn mean that you'll undagger the other two as well?"

Niklaus cursed, having completely forgotten about this "Knew I forgot something... but Mikael is still out there."

"There's already three of you. I don't think two more would really make a difference," I pointed out amused.

"Why were there four coffins?" Finn suddenly spoke up "One for me, Kol and Rebekah, but who's in the fourth?" Nik shifted uneasily and mumbled something that was too low for me to hear "WHAT? You locked mother into a coffin?"

"She could come back to life," Nik defended himself.

"So what? It would be nice to be a family again."

"Finn," I cut in "I like you, I really do, but your mother was a bitch. She locked away Nik's wolf and turned you into vampires."

"She made us abominations," he sighed in self-hate.

"Damnit!" I shouted in frustration, jumping from his lap "I already went through this shit with Mr. Wolfy over there. If nature didn't want you to be vampires, why did she allow it? Why make you so that you can turn others? Look, the way I see it, vampires were supposed to exist. There's always a balance. You balance out the fact that there are more humans than supernatural 'creatures'. Werewolves, witches, hunters and vampires. Together they might not be as many of them, but they are certainly strong enough to survive."

"Wait... what?"

I sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of my nose "It always boils down to the fact that humans fear what they don't know. There are a ton of prejudices against any supernatural creatures just because they were portrayed like monsters. Should the humans ever find out about any of this and start a war, we might even have a fighting chance."

"So it all comes down to a war?" Elijah questioned, intrigued.

"Not necessarily, but it's a possibility. Think of a volcano. There's no certainty that it's going to erupt, but if it does, nothing can stop it." I looked into gobsmacked faces and grinned "Now I'm hungry. Anyone want anything?" They just stared at me and I sighed "Fine, then I'll just go alone... Hold on, I can't drive. Mom, can you drive me to the Grill? You can get all statue-y afterwards."

That snapped them out of their unblinking amimia and they started moving again "We'll all go," Ric said, grabbing a jacket, before he stopped in his tracks "Maybe you should change?"

I looked down at my - or rather Damon's shirt and shorts, before I shrugged "Nope. I'm fine."

Finn growled and wrapped an arm around my waist possessively, dragging me towards the stairs to my room.

"Apparently I'm going to change," I sighed in defeat. In my room, I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a panty, looking at Finn questioningly. He didn't move and I sighed again, changing in front of him. Who cares? It's not like he's never seen anyone half naked before. I tried to keep the shirt, when it was tugged off, by an insistent vampire "Fine. I don't think I have a shirt that hides it though."

"Then don't hide it," he murmured, handing me one of my band shirts. A very tight band shirt. I gave another exasperated sigh. Do I do anything but sighing? I didn't think so.

"What does 'Slipknot' mean?" the Mikaelson questioned.

I giggled at him pronouncing the unfamiliar word "It's a band. Slipknot is a group of people who make music."

"You can't call what they do music," Damon shouted from downstairs "That's screaming."

"Fuck off, Damon. I like it," I laughed.

 **So, one question before the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **When should Mikael come in? In which month of pregnancy or should he come after the twins are born?**

 **Nick**


	17. Grill Convention

**CrystalVixen93 - Wow. Something other than only the one you usually send. Sorry I'm teasing you about it, but it's kinda fun. I can stop if you want me to xD**

 **Brookie Twiling - I'll check and see what I can do. Thanks for your opinion. About the stopping. I'm imagining you to throw everything away and sprint off somewhere to read to chapter xD**

 **Brookeworm3 - I'll try out a few things and see what's going to happen.**

 **SugarBabe47 - There will be one soon. Just not sure when, where and how. Any ideas? Wishes? Random thoughts?**

 **animexchick - No problem. I promised and I think you about see whether I really had time or not at the lengths of the chaps.**

 **ajahane - Sank you xD**

 **TheDeathOfTheGoddess - Thanks. We could call it the PCoFF. The Punda Club of Fanfiction.**

 **I'm sorry about the short part of the actual chapter. I'm afraid most of it is an AN at the bottom, but it's more or less important.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

We arrived at the Grill twenty minutes later, shocking everyone inside with the very mixed group. Or maybe I shocked everyone with my baby belly. Okay, I was overreacting. It wasn't that bad yet, but if you knew how someone pregnant looked, then you'd definitely recognize the protruding stomach.

"That's why I didn't want to wear a tight shirt," I hissed at Finn.

"It's not that bad," he murmured, slipping an arm around my waist.

I groaned "Easy for you to say."

"Stop complaining, would you?" Damon's voice spoke from behind me "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Everyone who met a pregnant woman before winced. I took a deep breath, anger rising inside of me "What did you just say?" I demanded calmly... too calmly.

"I-erm," Damon stuttered, having noticed my mood shift. Gotta love hormones. The youngest vampire looked at the others pleadingly.

"Your funeral, mate," Nik chuckled, patting the Salvatore on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Damon. I learned the hard way," Elijah apologized, shuddering lightly at the memory.

I sighed at the spectacle they were making of themselves "Killing and/or maiming can wait until later. I'm hungry and people are still staring, because we're standing around like idiots."

Jenna hooked her arm through mine and pulled me - and Finn in addition - to some empty tables. As soon as we were seated, the others snapped out of whatever state they were in and joined us. Not a minute later two waiters came to the table and started taking our orders.

"Do you have tea?" I questioned... Matt? I think his name was.

"Yes," he smiled "What kind do you want?"

"Peppermint?"

"Gotcha. I'll be right back." He threw me another smile and walked off towards the bar area.

Finn draped an arm around my shoulders "He likes you," the Original stated.

I tilted my head in confusion "What?"

"That waiter." He pointed in the direction the boy went "He likes you."

I snorted "That's nice. I don't really care, though. Thanks." The last thing was added to Matt, who put the mug of tea in front of me gently. I grabbed some sugar and started stirring that in. After I prepped the tea to my liking, I looked into startled faces "What? Sugar is good."

Elijah coughed lightly "Is it just me or does she remind you of Kol? She even calls Niklaus Mr. Wolfy and I don't doubt that there are going to be many dog jokes in your future, brother."

"Now that you mention it," Finn murmured "She really is like Kol." He smirked at Nik "I look forward to seeing what mischief they could cause."

Niklaus groaned when he saw my evil/mischievous look "I for one am so not looking forward to that. Do I have to undagger them?"

"If you won't I will do it. Look, you owe your siblings that much, Niky."

He rubbed a hand down his face tiredly "I know. I promise I'll undagger them. Tomorrow... maybe."

I smiled "That's fine. Maybe I'll put a spell on your mother's coffin at the same time. Wouldn't want her to walk around again."

"That would be preferable," Elijah nodded.

Our food came and we chatted a bit, while eating the food. It was a bit greasy, but nothing overly bad. I had another BLT sandwich, which was as huge as the last one.

"You eating that?" Finn questioned, waving a hand at my half-full plate.

"Go right ahead," I murmured, blinking at his empty one. How did he eat that much? Men! I shook my head in disbelief and exchanged a look with Jenna, who looked about done with her burger as well.

"Thanks," he mumbled, biting into the other half of the sandwich.

I watched him with an open mouth "How can eat that much?"

"Hm? It's not that much. It's you who barely eats anything," Finn pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Not my fault that I never got food from my father," I breathed, making everyone but Finn freeze.

"What did you just say?" Nik enquired.

"Nothing," I replied a smidge too fast.

"Meg," Elijah warned, looking at me calculatingly.

I sighed "I left something out. My father... he didn't treat me very well. It wasn't that bad." I glared at Finn, who started choking on the sandwich "It wasn't! He just didn't like me and he wasn't home very often. I didn't have enough money for food, while he was gone."

"What about the beatings?" Finn cut in.

I closed my eyes in defeat "Like I said. He didn't like me."

"I'm going to kill him," Nik seethed "Where does he live?"

I laughed incredulously "As if I'd tell you that, Nik. Just leave it, will you?"

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly, sounding as if he didn't mean it one bit. And he probably didn't. Oh well, good riddance.

 **I have a few questions for you readers. This time though, it's about some other story ideas, I have. Could you please Review, if I should start writing one or more of them? I have already posted this once in every story I am currently writing and hope for feedback.**

 **Some stories have already been chosen for me to write, but I want a few more votes before I post the prologues of those stories. And I swear I will post the prologues of these stories within two weeks.**

 **1\. Torchwood/HP: Alice Carter has four children and her oldest boy or girl (your choice) is the child of a pureblood wizard. Things happen and they end up looking for Jack. Cedric/OC or Fred/OC or George/OC.**

 **2\. Doctor Who/Merlin: Arthur has a younger brother, who meets the Doctor and start travelling with him. Jack/OC or Doctor/OC**

 **3\. Vampire Diaries: Kol/OC with an abused girl who meets Kol. I'll definitely post this one, but I lost my notes.**

 **4\. Inkheart: Meggie has a brother who was read into the book with their mother. They find him in Capricorn's village. Doria/OC**

 **5\. Torchwood: Ianto has a younger sister, who is an actress/singer - TW1 surviver etc. (Pairing either Owen/Oc or Andy/OC)**

 **6\. Glee/Twilight: The Cullens adopted a boy/girl, who is an actor/actress - role in Glee Kurt's younger sibling. Maybe one of the Volutri/OC**

 **7\. Harry Potter: Ronan Slytherin-Ravenclaw ist the son of two founders. He promised his parents on their deathbed that he would look after Hogwarts since he's an old form of a veela that had died out by the time Harry was born. He's an immortal. Marauders Era. Paring unknown.**

 **8\. Doctor Who: Susan had a friend, who meets her grandfather - the Doctor at the same time the two teachers do. She starts traveling with them and becomes his most trust companion. Wherever the Doctor was, she wasn't far. Start with Classic Who**

 **9\. Inkheart: Capricorn has a son, who became a famous Alchemist in their world after his father vanished. He's part of the Motley Folk, but also has dealings with the Laughing Prince and the Adderhead. Darius reads him out two years before 'Inkheart' happens. He helps Mo and Dustfinger, since he wants to get back home. Probably Brianna/OC**

 **10\. Once Upon a Time: Regina has another sister, Devon. She ran away from their mother when she was 12 and started sailing the seas. Killian and her cross paths and they fall in love. In Storybrooke, Devon is one of the few people who remember and she encourages Henry. Killian/OC**

 **Sorry for the huge ass note. I hope you'll give me some feedback on which stories sound interesting.**

 **Nick**


	18. Awakenings

**So, thanks to Brookie Twiling I might write some sort of spin off that doesn't necessarily need to be read with the story. At the beginning I mentioned a possible Crossover, but now that I made Meg's dad abusive, I had to change my perspective a bit. But thankfully there's someone in Jurassic World that I can imagine in that role, so yeah! I might write a one shot or whatever you guys might be interested in.**

 **shanty-lol - You demand that I upload? xD Well okay then ;P Thanks for the love declaration though. Appreciate it xD**

 **Ffiffi - So a few of them are already online. You can just check my profile and please Review for them if you'd like.**

 **animexchick - So, I fulfilled part of your wish. The first chapter of the Ouat story is online. The other one will follow soon. Possibly over the weekend, but no promises though. Thanks for the Review.**

 **TheDeathOfTheGoddess - I'll try to post it asap, but I'm not sure how to start. Oh well, never mind. An yeah, that definitely is a pun in itself.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - I just noticed that you did that from the beginning xD I'll post the prologue today or tomorrow. Two are already online, maybe you want to check them out as well... Good xD I like teasing people about stupid stuff.**

 **Brookie Twiling - I already posted two of the Prologues. Not sure which numbers at the moment, since I'm currently freezing my ass off at the train station and writing the chapter, since I promised *shivering***

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

I followed Nik and his brothers into the warehouse at the edge of town hesitatingly. It was finally time to wake the two Mikaelsons still asleep. For some reason I couldn't decide whether to be excited or scared. I built a home with Elijah, Nik and most of all with Finn. What if they don't like me? Would the others leave? Would I be alone with the babies again?

"Hey, it'll be okay," Finn told me, hugging me to his chest tightly.

I laughed lightly "How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm just that good," he preened jokingly.

Nik groaned "Not you too. You were always the boring, responsible one. Don't leave me alone."

I snickered at the look on the hybrid's face. He was trying his best to look pathetic and failing miserably at that "Nice try, Mr. Teeth. I'll corrupt you yet."

"If Kol didn't get me to change, what make you think that you could?" he questioned with a raised brow.

I pointed at Elijah and then turned my finger onto Finn "I rest my case."

Finn smirked "I really think you'll get along smashingly with Kol. He has always been the wild one."

"Life's no fun otherwise. I'm aware that my personality is all over the place right now, but I'm usually always hyper. Okay, most of the time," I corrected.

"Let's just wake them up," Elijah proposed "We can talk more later."

"Indeed," I nodded "So, where's you dear mother's coffin?" I inquired with sarcasms lacing my voice.

I got pointed to a coffin with heavy chains around it "Okay, that'll do," I murmured, concentrating on what I wished to achieve. I was whispering the spell under my breath, too quiet for even the vampires to hear. When I was almost done, I heard a commotion behind me, but I stubbornly ignored them.

"Who is that?" I heard an unknown male voice question. Kol, most likely.

"Hold on, Kol, Rebekah. We'll catch you up in a moment," Finn promised.

A bright light flashed around the coffin and sunk into it. I slumped tiredly, having put extra power into the spell.

There was an appreciative whistle behind me "That was quite some spell," Kol complimented.

I finally turned, holding myself up on a coffin lid a little "Thanks. I'm Meagan Crawford, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure, love," Kol greeted charmingly, leaning down to kiss the back of my hand.

"Don't even try," I scoffed jokingly "So, can we get out of here now? I'd love to get some more sleep."

"Is it really normal to sleep as much as you do?" Finn stepped forward, the look on his face mirrored pure concern.

"I'm fine, Finn. I probably just have trouble adjusting to the little ones growing in my stomach," I soothed him, grabbing his hand lovingly.

He kissed the tip of my nose gently and trailed one hand down to my tummy.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Rebekah murmured.

"Don't worry," I smiled "The guys will catch you up when we're at my place. And after they're done and I slept for an hour or two, we need to go shopping. My clothes don't fit anymore and you two need something more... modern." I grinned mischievously "Plus, Finn needs some more shirts that I can steal later on."

My Original groaned slightly "I don't understand how you got into the habit of stealing shirts."

I shrugged sheepishly "Don't know, but don't bother try and get them back. I'd probably freak out."

"Hormones," Nik scoffed quietly to Elijah.

My head snapped around to them and I narrowed my eyes "What was that, Mr. Fluffy Tails?"

"Nothing," he responded immediately "I didn't say anything."

"Right," I smirked, rolling my eyes at them.

Kol, who had been silently laughing at Nik being called Mr. Fluffy Tails, calmed down enough to speak "God, I think you're my new favorite person."

"Nu-uh," Finn chided childishly, wagging his finger at his youngest brother "She's mine."

I looked at Rebekah in pity "Gee, how in the world did you survive as the only girl?"

"I've been asking myself that," she chuckled, stealing me from Finn's arms and holding me 'hostage'.

"Hey," the guys protested "No fair."

"I'm not your blood bag or your chew toy... Nik. I just want to sleep..."

 **Okay guys, sorry for the mini-mini-tiny chapter. I really haven't had much inspiration for this one.**

 **I found another one of my ideas which is an Avengers Fic. Loki's son Vali is kidnapped by Thanos and held hostage, so Loki cooperates. After Loki lost the battle of New York, he has to convince the Avengers and SHIELD of his innocence, so he can save his youngest son.**

 **I have already posted the Prologue of the OuaT story and the HP/TW Crossover. More will follow within the next few days.**

 **Nick**


	19. Shopping

**I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated yesterday, but I was writing at the Prologues of the other stories. For those who are interested, I have posted the Harry Potter Story (A Founder's Heir), the Merlin Story (The Beginning of the End), the Crossover of Torchwood and HP (Magic at Torchwood), the OuaT Story (The Lost Princess) and the Doctor Who Story (Constant Companion).**

 **The way it looks at the moment I will probably be continuing all but Magic at Torchwood, but I'd appreciate some more Reviews for these stories.**

 **I still have two to five Prologues to post, so please keep an eye out for them and like I said before, Review or Follow if you're interested.**

 **Guest - Calm down xD Here it is...**

 **CrystalVixen93 - Back to your old games I see. You know what? I gove up... you won xD**

 **TheDeathOfTheGoddess - I know, right? I'm kinda happy about how it turned out. Plus, there will be more Kol/Meagan interactions soon.**

 **Brookie Twiling - I agree with you there. Just need to decide what fun time there will be. I'm open for ideas.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Two hours after we had arrived back at my estate, I walked back downstairs to find the Original family lounging around the living room.

"Well, look who seems to be getting along," I grinned cheekily.

"Shut up, Meg," Nik sighed, drawing something in his sketchbook.

I shook my head in mock disappointment "So rude. What would your... okay, never mind." I looked at the two newcomers "So, who's ready for shopping?" The males all groaned, while Rebekah's expression lightened up. I let out a laugh "Come on, boys. I'm not that bad and each of you but Nik and 'Lijah do need clothes. Plus, I really don't own any shirt that fits me anymore and I'm getting sick of sweatpants."

"How far along are you?" Rebekah asked softly.

I rubbed my head in thought "Fourteen weeks. I have another appointment in two and a half weeks. They should be able to tell me the genders by then."

"Genders? As in plural?" Kol perked up.

"You haven't told them?" I questioned Nik, Elijah and Finn.

They shook their head slowly "No. It's not our story to tell."

I shrugged "Twins. I'm having twins and I can't wait for it to be over. I'm bloody exhausted all the time, but at least the sickness got a bit better."

"Maybe it's because you're a witch. I haven't really seen it before, but since your line is known for their powerful witches, it's a possibility," Kol pointed out.

I facepalmed and groaned "Why did I never think of that? It's not that big a leap..."

"So," Rebekah drawled "What about shopping now?"

"One track mind much?" I grinned "Come on. We have to get up to Charlottesville, but I'm pretty sure that we'll be there within the hour."

"Then let's go." The female vampire grabbed my hand and pulled me out if the door with the others following behind hurriedly.

Elijah stepped forward with Nik "We'll both drive. Niklaus will take Finn and Meg. Kol, Rebekah, you'll come with me."

Kol pouted at the thought of not being able to annoy Nik, but got into the car without any arguments.

I climbed into the backseat with Finn and snuggled up to him, while the hybrid peeled his car out of the driveway with Elijah following.

I was right. We did take a bit less than an hour to arrive.

Rebekah grabbed Elijah and went into O'Suzannah and BitterSweet Clothing & Accessories, while Nik, Kol, Finn and I looked for clothes for them.

It took about three hours for all of them to get their clothing and my back and ankles started hurting a while ago, but I kept quiet. It was my idea to go out after all and I was in desperate need for the maternity clothes.

"The shop is supposed to be over there." I pointed in the direction Google Maps was navigating me to "You don't have to come, you know."

"Nonsense," Elijah waved off "You have been dragged around for a few hours as well."

I smiled at him tiredly and made my way into the store. Motherhood Maternity... what a fitting name.

"Welcome to Motherhood Maternity. How may I help you?" a young shop clerk smiled at us.

I shifted, suddenly extremely shy "I need some clothes. Mine are getting a bit tight," I whispered, peaking up at him.

"No problem," he responded gently "What are you looking for?"

"Shirts, dresses, leggings, sweatshirts, maybe one or two coats and shorts."

It took a while, but in the end I had two dresses, six pairs of leggings, two pairs of jeans, four sweatshirts, a few tops, two pairs of shorts and a zip up jacket.

When I tried to pay for them, Nik gently pushed me to the side "I'll pay. It's the least I can do, Meg."

I shook my head "You don't have to."

Finn slung his arms around me from behind "But I want to," Niklaus gave back and handed the cashier his credit card.

Suddenly, I was feeling extremely dizzy and had to lean back into Finn heavily.

"Annie? What's going on?" Finn whispered, seeing my expression.

"What's her name?" the shop assistant question one of the guys.

"Meagan. What's wrong with her?"

I could feel a warm hand on my face "Okay, Meagan. I need you to take some deep breaths. Can you do that for me?"

I tried, I really did, but I was still incredibly dizzy. My eyes cracked open and I groaned at the whirlwind of colors swirling around.

"Breath. Match you breathing to the one you can feel at your back." To Finn the boy added "I need you to breath in deeply, wait a few seconds and exhale."

Slowly, the dizziness faded and I could open my eyes without being overwhelmed.

"Thank you," I breathed, closing my eyes tiredly.

"No problem," the guy responded "You have probably been on your feet a bit too long. But it's notmal that at least one costumer gets dizzy while shopping here."

"'S nice," I mumbled "Wanna go home." I didn't care that I was whining, but I was so done with everything right now. I only wanted to get back and eat, watch a movie and go back to sleep.

"We'll be going now. Thank you for your assistance," Finn thanked the shop guy, while hefting me into his arms.


	20. Ball Decisions

**I have a feeling these chapters get shorter the more time passes, but oh well.**

 **Here's the next chapter for you guys. I hope I'll get more than two Reviews for this one though.**

 **Brookie Twiling - Wait for it. There's still time for that xD It hasn't been obvious until now though. I mean, there was a bump, but nothing overly huge. About the mistake... meh xD It happens when I write this stuff on my phone, but at least you can still read what it says.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - It's fine xD**

 **Gosh, I'm tired as shit. It 1:40 pm and I haven't slept since yesterday morning around 6 am. And I'm still in school.**

 **Please Review? It'll make my really annoying and shitty day better.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"What do you think of a ball?" Niklaus spoke up suddenly, startling all of us.

"I'm guessing you don't mean a tennis ball," I sighed, sitting up from my place against my mate.

Kol paused the video game he was currently playing, while Elijah and Finn put their books to the side. The only one still ignoring us was Rebekah, who seemed preoccupied with her nails.

"I'd say we go for it," Kol shrugged "It's almost like a family tradition anyway."

"Have I ever told you that your family traditions suck balls?"

The youngest male snorted "I don't believe you did, but it's duly noted."

"Shut up, Kol." I threw a cushion at him, actually hitting him in the face.

"Hey!" he shouted, glaring at me.

"You two never cease to amuse me," Elijah chuckled.

I got up from the couch with a little difficulty "You can have a ball here if you like, but I probably won't attend. I'm getting to the point where the two boys in there can't be mistaken for being too fat."

Oh yeah, did I mention that I found out the gender? I was four and a half months along now and at my last appointment Dr. Chen told me that I'm having two boys. Ever since then Finn and I have been discussing names. While I liked a bit more modern names like Asher, Zach, Dylan, Mason or Noah, Finn preferred some older names like Atticus, Jasper, Levi or Wyatt. Why in the world are there so many names? It helped that we pretty much restricted is to the aforementioned list.

"You will go, whether you want to or not," Niklaus demanded.

I rolled my eyes "It's my choice isn't it?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh, will you both shut the fuck up?" Rebekah snarled "If you ask me, you should go, Meg. It doesn't matter what other people think about you. You still have the people who care about you."

I sat back and pouted "Fine, but you'll help me with my hair."

"Deal," she grinned, going back to her nails.

"Sooo," Kol broke the silence between us "When do you plan to do it?"

"Next month?" Elijah proposed "The 14th? It'll give us roughly two and a half weeks to prepare."

"Agreed," they echoed and each of us went back to our previous activities, while I amused myself with watching Kol fail spectacularly at Mario Kart.

 **So, which of the names are your favorites? I'm pretty sure I'll take Asher, but it's still up for debate.**

 **Nick**


	21. Malicious Trio

**Sorry that you guys had to wait this long, but I wanted to get further with some of my other stories. But I'm back now... Here's the ball chapter.**

 **It's not the best I've ever written, but I hope you'll like it nevertheless.**

 **chelsnichole12 - Thanks for the Review. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Sualkin - Okay. The way it looks now, the little ones will be called Asher and Jasper. Thanks for the vote.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - Noted. Thanks for the vote. I'll probably use that one and Asher.**

 **Brookie Twiling - Definitely. Think dress and tux shopping in twenty-four hours along with organizing the whole thing. They must have been exhausted. Thanks for the vote. I'll most likely use Jasper and Asher.**

 **Guest - So sorry xD Here it is. I didn't mean to take this long...**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

The day of the ball arrived quickly and I was nervous as hell. I still had a few hours to get ready, so I took a long shower to relax.

After I was done, I slipped into my cream colored ball gown and went over to Rebekah's room.

"Come in, Meg," she called before I even knocked. I entered the room shyly, shifting from foot to foot "That dress looks amazing on you," she complimented.

I scoffed "It looks like I swallowed a balloon."

"Maybe," she agreed "But just remember that there's life growing inside of you. Now come here and sit still."

Another hour later and Rebekah had curled my hair and made this amazing half up half down hairstyle, with the curls just flowing down my back like a waterfall.

"Finn's waiting outside. Some of the guest are already arriving. Let's do this," she encouraged, pulling me to the door.

Outside, Finn was leaning against the opposite wall, wearing a handsome suit with his hair slicked back elegantly "You look amazing, Annie," he murmured, kissing my forehead lightly "It'll be fine."

I smiled at their reassurances, but couldn't help feeling extremely scared and apprehensive. For some reason I felt like something was going to happen and I wouldn't like it. Not at all.

"Looking good, little witch," Kol whistled, earning a head-slap from Nik.

I blushed at the guys' agreements "Let's just get this over with," I breathed, steeling myself for my first public appearance since I started showing this much.

We all glided down the stairs elegantly under the judging stares from the people of Mystic Falls.

"Meagan," Carol walked up to me, sporting the biggest, fakest smile I had ever seen.

"Carol," I nodded quietly, looking around to see Finn with Elijah, conversing quietly.

"I didn't know you were... with child, when we last met," she continued, a sickly sweet smile on her face "I'm assuming that you dropped out of school?"

I swallowed heavily, trying not to lower my gaze "No, ma'am. I'm finishing my IB online. It was easier than to find a school nearby."

"Right," she murmured, throwing me one last, disgusted glance.

As soon as she was gone, the Idiot three AKA Elena, Bonnie and Stefan took her place.

"I know I didn't believe it when you told us the reason, you took Bonnie's powers for. Now we know for sure that you're a slut. What's the matter? Couldn't keep your kegs closed?" Elena taunted.

"Shut up," I demanded quietly, trying to hold back tears. It was a hard topic, even though I was more or less over the fact that I was 'saddled' with kids, the rape still branded me.

"Why? You don't deserve help. Hell, you don't even deserve to have that kid," Stefan sneered.

I scoffed, shoving the hurt into the back of my mind "I'm pretty sure that that's none of your business."

"If you're so adamant that you're not a slut, then where is its father?" Bonnie added, grinning maliciously.

Now I couldn't hold back the tears, so I quickly turned around to run out of the door as quickly as I could. In the garden, I made my way to one of the stone benches that were overlooking the roses.

"Hey," a familiar female voice called softly. I looked up through teary eyes to see Caroline standing behind me "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, sniffling slightly "I'm fine. Just go back inside."

"I don't think so," she disagreed, taking a seat next to me "I heard what they said to you. They have no right to judge you without even knowing your story. It's not right."

I smiled lightly at her earnest tone "I thought I could do it. Handling other people, having the babies... living, but it's so hard. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for all the people who support me, but it's just too much sometimes."

"You don't mean that, do you?" Caroline gasped in shock, pulling me into her arms.

I shrugged "I thought about it often, but I would never kill innocents," I murmured, playing with a part of the dress.

"I think you should go and talk to your mate," she advised "When he noticed you weren't there anymore, he was frantic."

I took a breath, wiping my eyes. The Sheriff's daughter offered me her hand and I took it gratefully, fighting to get to my feet.

"Urgh," I muttered "I can't wait for this to be over."

Caroline laughed lightly "That I can imagine. Come on. Let's get back inside."

I followed her through the door and was immediately accosted by a worried Finn.

"Where were you? Are you alright? What happened? Does anything hurt?"

I just shook my head quietly, and went in for a hug "'m tired, Finn. I want to go to bed," I whispered quietly.

He held me tightly for a moment before the Original nodded "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

"Thank you, Caroline. I appreciated it," I thanked her with a small smile.

She beamed at me "It's alright. I hope you'll feel better soon."

I caught the trio's gazes when Finn lead me up the stairs and they mouthed the word 'whore' at me.


	22. You Love Me?

**So, I wanted to wait until I got 100 Reviews to post this, but fuck this. 99 are fine as well xD**

 **Brookie Twiling - You scared me with that Review xD I thought you were talking about me for a second until I remembered what I wrote about... Thanks by the way. I try my best with this story.**

 **Guest - Thank you so much.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - Thanks.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"I'm going to kill them," Nik hissed, pacing up and down in the living room.

I shook my head, leaning against Finn "Don't. They're not worth it. Just... it's fine, really."

Kol snorted "Do you hear yourself, Meg? You were crying."

"I know, but I'm in a position to blame that on hormones," I pointed out, making the guys laugh slightly.

"Indeed, but that doesn't make it okay," Finn said, rubbing my arm gently.

"I'm just glad Caroline was there," I murmured "I'm not sure what would have happened otherwise." I didn't notice that I had spoken out loud until I heard several questioning exclamations. I flinched "I said that out loud, didn't I? It doesn't matter. I'm fine. I promise." For now.

"If you won't tell us, then maybe I'll just ask Caroline," Nik pointed out smugly with an undertone of... no, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Aww," I cooed playfully "Does wittle Nicky have a crush?" To my surprise he actually blushed and looked away "Oh God, you actually do have a crush on her."

"So what?" he hissed "I'm a monster anyway."

I threw a tennis ball at his head. Wait... where did that come from? Never mind. Act like it's all part of the plan "Don't say that, Nik. We all made our mistakes. Why don't you just talk to her? Give her a chance and let her decide instead of doing it for her."

The hybrid ran a hand through his growing hair "Damn, I forgot how good you are at speeches about this kind of stuff."

I shrugged "I had practice."

"Your father?" Kol questioned, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I choked "God no, I avoided him as often as I could. I'm talking about some of his colleagues. They were a bit too... oblivious."

"One day," Finn spoke up darkly "One day, we'll meet your father and have a little chat."

"Be my guest, but please wait until the babies are a bit older, will you? I want to see it and the island where he works is no place for babies," I said, thinking about the island with a fond smiled that morphed into a little shudder.

"Consider me officially intrigued. What does he work with?" Elijah questioned, having put his book aside a while ago.

I grinned cheekily "Now that would be telling and no fun. I'd much rather see your faces when I show you."

"You little devil," Kol laughed "If only you weren't with Finn..."

"Back off, brother," Finn growled.

"Down boys. You're so immature sometimes," I shook my head and winked at Bekah "I pity you for having to grow up with them."

"At least someone gets it," she exclaimed in triumph "I mostly heard how glad I should be that my brothers were so hot."

I grimaced "That's kinda gross... No offense."

"None taken," Nik laughed.

"You're still here? I thought you wanted to go talk to a baby vamp," I dismissed him.

Niklaus huffed and actually left the room. I stared after him in surprise "Didn't think that would work," I breathed, making Kol laugh again.

"I swear, we'll have to keep you around, even if it's just for the entertainment," he chuckled.

I stiffened slightly and fought to get up "Sorry. I'm going to bed. Finn?"

The mentioned Original got up and lead me to our room.

"He didn't mean it, you know," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded "I know, but part of me is afraid that that's all I am. Comic relief."

"Annie. Please don't think that. You're a sweet, intelligent, awfully mature and funny girl and I love you for it." Finn pulled me into a gentle kiss.

"You do?" I questioned, hating me for how hopeful and young I sounded.

He leaned back down and pulled me into a longer kiss that left both of us slightly breathless "Does that answer that question?"

I smiled at my mate and nodded. I wasn't ready for anything beside the occasional kisses and hugs, but I had a feeling that Finn would never push me for anything.

 **Just a quick question, but where in the world did all of my Reviewers disappear off to? Do they all hate my story now? Oh well, please continue Reviewing.**

 **Nick**


	23. Nursery Surprise

**chelsnichole12 - Thank you so much.**

 **Csmith934 - I'm not quite sure what to do, maybe Bonnie will redeem herself, maybe she won't. But all in all, I'm sure they won't appear all that often.**

 **Thoughtful-Cleric - Were those puns or were they unintended? Thanks for the idea, by the way. Would you mind to perhaps read two different versions of the chapter and tell me which one to post? I appreciate the Review.**

 **Brookie Twiling - I know, right? But I think it isn't that bad for him (my opinion) xD**

 **animexchick - *wipes imaginary sweat from brow and sighs in relief* That's good, I guess. They will and it will be amazing. Probably in the next chapter.**

 **Brookeworm3 - That's good. And yeah, they finally kissed. I didn't want it to be too soon, since she WAS raped.**

 **Mikaelson0924 - Oh hi! You haven't Reviewed since... Chapter 10 or so. Nice to see you again xD**

 **Huh. I'm actually pleased with the Reviews for those who wrote me. Thank you for those. They do help me to write more and if you give me ideas, even better xD**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"What the-?" I mumbled walking into the room that was connected to mine by a door. It was almost literally, baby haven. The walls were painted a soft baby blue, while the furniture was varying between a dark woody brown and white.

At least I know why Caroline, Jenna and Rebekah demanded to go baby clothes shopping with me now. The guys had been setting up the nursery from the looks of it.

I smiled softly at the sight, making it all the more real that soon I would have two little munchkins to take care of.

"Thanks guys." I turned to look at the people in the room emotionally "I love it. I really do." They let out a collective breath and I couldn't help but raised my eyebrow "You seriously thought I would blow up on you because you did... this?" I rolled my eyes "Typical. Absolutely typical."

"That's what I tried to tell them," Jenna laughed "My brother-in-law did the same thing to Miranda and was terrified that she would kill him for it."

"Men," we all scoffed jokingly, looking at our significant others.

They started pouting when they realized that we were teasing them again. Really, the boys do make it too easy sometimes.

"We can just take it apart again," Nik sulked.

I laughed at him "Go right ahead, but I seriously doubt that you'd actually get very far." I froze suddenly, my hand going to my stomach. I hadn't told them, but ever since a week ago I had felt small flutters. To be honest, I wanted to wait until they could feel it as well, before saying something.

"Meg?" Kol stared at me, slightly panicky "What wrong? Do you need a doctor?"

"Shut up, Kol," Rebekah rolled her eyes at her older brother "God, why do men have to be so oblivious sometimes?"

I carefully move over to Finn, excitement shining in my eyes when I grabbed his hand. Without a word, I slipped it under my shirt and onto my bare belly.

"What is-? Oh!" His eyes widened comically "They moved? I could feel them move." Finn picked me up gently and swung me around once.

I had to grip him tightly, when I was back on my feet, because a wave of dizziness swept over me. Huh! I just noticed that my sickness and the dizziness were less pronounced now. I was still extremely sleepy all the time, but not sick.

"Really?" Damon asked, begging me with his eyes to feel it.

"Come here, Damon." I gestured for him to come closer, grabbing his hand as well. Somehow I had a feeling that I would have to go through all of the guys separately until they had enough of feeling the sensation. Which would most likely be never.

After about an hour where they continuously wanted to touch my stomach, I was finally saved by Rebekah and Finn.

"Seriously, let her breath," Rebekah snapped at her brothers "Just think about how you'd feel if that happened to you."

They backed off without another word and I could snuggled back into Finn. I think since I met him, I have been more relaxed and even happier than I remembered being.

"You know, Nik went full out with the nursery. Plus, he finally accepted that Caroline does like him back," Finn murmured later that evening, when we were in my room, watching some Dreamworks movies. Have I ever mentioned that I loved everything Disney or Dreamworks related? I did, I really, really did.

I smiled. Over the last week, Nik had taken my words to heart and had decided to simply ask Caroline what she wants. It worked out in his favor, since she liked him back, even though she hadn't been completely sure yet. We would have to see how it continued.

To my surprise, Bekah and Damon had gotten closer as well. Not in the lover sense of way, but they enjoyed snarking at each other more than anything.

Jenna and Alaric had also gotten to know the Original family and got along with them. Well, with the occasional problems that many people have. Vampires, blood and weirdly enough sweets.

The last argument ended with Alaric and Kol fighting about who ate the last cookies. Instead of just going out to buy some more, they decided they would rather shout at each other for two hours straight. They would have probably continued, but I had enough of their shit by them and threw them out.


	24. Labour

**That's it? Three Reviews for one chapter? Nah, it's fine xD Here is the one I have been looking forward to most.**

 **Thank you to Thoutful-Cleric for helping me decide what to write here. I added some things, making it longer.**

 **Keep in mind that I have no idea about labour and delivery and shit, so I researched and put in whatever I found.**

 **Speedy-skye – Thank you.**

 **Brookie Twiling – More like 'How to Train your Vampire' xD Are you always this random? I think I broke my brain trying to understand your Review ;P Not that that's a bad thing or anything. What painting? Never mind. I'd say yes. He is an amazing artist after all.**

 **CrystalVixen93 – Thank you. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the stories you read.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It was all done and ready for the twins to arrive. I was thirty one weeks along now and the doctors said that I should be prepared in case Jasper and Asher will be there early.

The only problem was that yesterday, Mikael, the Originals father showed up, trying to kill Nik. Usually they would have probably packed everything up and ran, but not this time. They went to fight him in the forest near my estate, while Caroline, Jenna and Damon were with me.

I had been feeling weird all night. Not the bad kind of weird, just weird. I had been having a bit of a lower back ache and random burst of small pains. But since I was worried for Finn and the others, I decided not to think about it too much, what proved to be a very bad idea.

Suddenly, a wave of pain hit, getting worse with each time. I gripped my bulging stomach and stifled a gasp.

"Meg? You okay?" Damon asked from the couch.

I was about to open my mouth, when I felt something wet run down my legs. My mouth snapped shut before opening again "Guys? I think my water just broke..."

Jenna and Caroline jumped up wide eyed, while Damon just blinked rapidly "They do have bad timing," he murmured, peering into my unamused face "Let's get you to the hospital."

"I'll come with you," Jenna decided "Can you go and get Finn?" She turned to Care questioningly.

The girl in question gulped, before she nodded and sped out.

Damon had bundled me up in a blanket, ushering me to his car quickly "Jenna, get in the backseat with her, will you?"

"Course," Jenna nodded, running a hand over my hair.

"Nrgh," I gasped, grimacing in pain.

Damon constantly glanced through the rear view mirror, while speeding along the highway. He was driving to Charlottesville, which at this point was maybe half an hour away at the speed he was driving. I vetoed against going to Mystic Falls Hospital and wanted to be brought to Charlottesville whether I was in labour already or not.

"Shh, sweetheart. We're almost there. Take deep breaths," Jenna hushed, hugging me against her tightly.

"It hurts," I cried into her shoulder "It hurts..."

"It's alright. Just relax," she soothed, massaging my lower back with her hand.

Caroline POV

I didn't sign up for this. Okay, actually, I did, but you know? I was running through the woods, following the scent of the Originals. Why did they have to go that far? I could have already been with Meagan again. Poor dear, she seemed in pain quite a bit, when I left.

"Finn," I gasped, coming into the clearing where they were facing off with an older man "It's time."

The Mikaelsons froze for a second at my word, before panicking.

"What do you mean it's time?" Finn blinked shocked.

I rolled my eyes at him "I mean that you should get your ass to Charlottesville. NOW!"

Elijah, cool and collected Elijah, was actually pacing while pulling at his hair "You're sure?"

"No?" I have him my best bitch face "I'm just interrupting your family get together for the hell of it. Of course I'm sure, you moron."

"What is going on here?" Mikael asked, his face practically screaming his confusion.

I waved him off "Not now."

"Excuse me?" he choked, probably not used to someone talking to him so... flippantly.

"Meg is on her way to hospital now. I suggest we hurry if you want to be there for her," I declared.

As if I had spoken the magic words, they all came to life again and started running around like headless chicken. Well, everyone but Finn. He seemed strangely calm now that I think about it.

"Thanks, Caroline," he whispered, pulling me into a quick hug "Can you make sure the others calm down a bit before they come? I doubt Annie will appreciate it if they are like this."

"Sure," I agreed, watching him walk out of the clearing, only to be stopped by his father.

Finn POV

Annie was in labour. The twins were coming. Really, now? All these thoughts and more were running through my mind at top speed.

"What's going on here?" Mikael questioned angrily, stopping me from being there for my mate.

I growled at him, eyes flashing "Get out of my way."

"Not until you tell me what is going on, Finn," he insisted.

My shoulders slump "My mate is in labour."

"You found your mate?" Did I imagine it or did he actually sound strangely proud? Where was the father I knew and hated? The one who treated us like hell, when we here kids? "Then go on. Hurry! Believe me, you don't want to be late or she's going to kill you."

"Speaking from experience?" I couldn't help but ask. What was I doing? He could kill me...

His face took on a haunted look "You have no idea. Now run. I promise not to try anything, for now."

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

"Go, Finn. Before I change my mind." he muttered, raising an eyebrow at the way the others were sill acting.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and started running towards Charlottesville Hospital. I just had to get there in time.

I didn't take me that long to arrive there, actually. Maybe half an hour and as soon as I entered, I saw Damon pacing in the entry hall with some nurses glaring at him.

"There you are, man. Meg is in labour. The doctors gave her something for the pain," the young vampire explained, leading me to a room "Jenna is in with her. Be quiet, she might be sleeping."

I nodded at him and knocked lightly, before entering the room. Inside, Annie was lying on a bed, wrapped in her favourite blanket, fast asleep. Jenna was sitting at her side, running a hand through the young girl's hair.

"How is she?" I asked quietly, pulling up a chair on the other side of the bed.

The red head looked up "Not too great, but the doctors are confident that she'll have no complications."

"That's good, isn't it?"

She nodded "Doesn't mean that it won't hurt like a bitch though. How was it with your father?"

I sighed deeply "He postponed the murdering part. Don't ask me why, but he actually seemed… supportive?"

"Is that good?" Jenna couldn't help but ask.

I ran a hand through my hair "I'm not sure. I'm not sure. It could be, I guess. We'll see, but let's focus on the little ones now."

"F'nn?" Annie slurred, turning her head in my direction hazily. Wow, those must have been some good drugs.

"I'm here, love. You're fine." I kissed her forehead gently and watched as she grimaced in pain.

The door opened and a doctor came in "I'm just here to check how far along she is. Are you the father?"

I shook my head at his narrowed glance. Age difference seemed to be the thing here "No, I'm her… boyfriend. We only met after she moved to Mystic Falls."

"Then I don't have to call the police on you?"

"No," I murmured, looking down at my mate gently.

The doctor looked up from in between her legs "She is at 10cm. Meagan, when the next contraction hits, I need you to push, okay?"

She nodded jerkily and grabbed my hand tightly "I'm scared, Finn."

"It'll be fine, just breath," I soothed, caressing her hand gently.

"Okay, push," the doctor's voice cut through my mind.

The next thirty minutes were filled with her screams as she tried to get the babies out of her womb. Just when I was about to turn away from the heart-wrenching screams, I heard something else. The soft wailing of a newborn.

"That's one," the nurse said, handing the baby to me with a small smile "You can hold him for a few minutes."

I gazed down at the little bundle of human being in my hands. He was so small. Asher, Annie had decided. The first-born would be called Asher, while the younger of the twins would be named Jasper.

"The next baby is about to come," the nurse pointed out "I'll take him to get cleaned up and bring him back, when she's ready."

"Thank you," I whispered, reluctantly handing the little one over to her, grabbing Annie's hand again. The second baby was out faster than the first, screaming his lungs out.

"You did it, Annie. You did it," I whispered into her sweat-soaked hair, while she panted tiredly.

"Meagan, as soon as the babies are cleaned up, they are both healthy," the doctor said "You rest a little."

She nodded and smiled at the man tiredly. I wrapped the blanket around her again, as she shivered.

"They're all in the waiting room," I told her "My siblings, Jenna, Alaric and Damon."

"That's nice," she yawned "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep," I smiled, kissing her on the lips lightly "I'll wake you, when it's time to see Asher and Jasper."

"Kay," she mumbled, dropping off to sleep.


	25. First Meetings

**Pretty short chapter for the long wait, but at least it's something, right?**

 **I keep hoping to get more Reviews, but hey, this is the story with the most Reviews. Ever.**

 **I'm slowly running out if ideas, so if you have any, gimme. I only have like one more chapter planned and that's the confrontation with Mikael, but that's not happening for a few weeks (in the story).**

 **Brookie Twiling - If you hadn't said the 'most of the time' I wouldn't have believed you xD So true. I always said that I never want children. Ever, but somehow this story makes me realize that maybe, just maybe it's worth it. Anyway, thanks for the Review.**

 **Thoughtful-Cleric - Thank you so much. Both for your help and the praise. I'm doing my best with the story and really hope that all my readers appreciate it, no matter how Mary Sue Meagan turns out xD**

 **animexchick - I know, right? 3 ... Oh God, don't tell anyone I actually used a heart smile *shudder***

 **CrystalVixen93 - Thanks.**

 **Mikaelson0924 - You're making me blush xD But honestly, I appreciate the support. I wouldn't have written this much as fast as I did without all the Reviews all of you guys left.**

 **Anyway, please Review and tell me if you have any ideas. I'm desperate...**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"Wake up, love," Finn whispered, calling me out if my exhausted slumber.

My eyes slowly blinked open and I rubbed them with a yawn. I looked over to my right, when someone chuckled.

Finn. Finn was with me and he was holding... my babies?

"Is that them?" I whispered in a sleep roughed voice.

"Yes, love. Two healthy little baby boys," he smiled, extending his left arm carefully "This one is Jasper."

I reached out timidly, taking the little bundle into my arms "He's so tiny," I wondered "Have the others seen them?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to see them first, but I'm sure they're all ready to pull out their hair," Finn laughed, lying Asher onto my lap as he stood up.

I couldn't help but gasp "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to fetch the others. Is that alright?"

"S-Sorry," I mumbled and nodded jerkily.

Finn leaned over and kissed me gently, being careful of the newborns in my arms "Don't you ever apologize for not wanting me to leave. Especially after something as big as this."

"Thank you," I smiled, tears falling from my eyes. Damn! I was still way too emotional... I hope that goes away.

My mate stroked a finger down Asher's face and straightened up "I'll be right back." With those words he left and I focused on the tiny humans instead. God, they were beautiful. In a pink, wrinkly way... The two were actually quite similar in looks.

Jasper had a tuft of light hair, a small nose and a heart shaped face, while Asher had the same characteristics, but he was a few inches bigger than his younger brother. Somehow I knew that the two of them would be trouble. Especially with Kol and my influence.

But God! I couldn't get over how tiny they were.

"Ah! I see you're doing okay," the doctor from before smiled, stepping up next to the bed "Now, we talked to your ob-gyn and she said that you're not breastfeeding?"

I nodded "Apparently there are some health risks for both me and the little ones if I do. My grandmother told me that it had to do with the family line and her mother had the exact same problem and so on."

"That's what Dr. Chen told me as well. Now, about the babies. They are both healthy, so you should be able to get home tomorrow or the day after. Until then, the nurses will show you the basics of taking care of them. Feeding, changing, swaddling and putting them to sleep."

My attention was diverted and I stared back down to the babies "They are so tiny. I'm afraid, I'll break them..."

The Doctor laughed "Yes, most new mothers are afraid of that, but don't worry. As long as you're careful and support the head, everything will be fine. Also, I do have to give my respect to your boyfriend. Most men faint while the woman is in labour."

"They do?" I smirked "Ah, well, you can't have everything I suppose."

"Indeed not," the doctor agreed.

The door opened and Finn strolled in with Jenna, Elijah, Ric and Nik behind him "I'm rather glad that I didn't embarrass myself in front of everyone," Finn murmured.

"I'm sure you are," I grinned, turning my gaze to the others "Are you just going to stand there and gape?"

Jenna was the one who snapped out of her daze first. Girl power, after all "May I?"

I nodded and handed her little Jasper, who I had been cradling unconsciously "Be careful though."

"Which one is he?" Ric questioned, stepping closer to his girlfriend and the baby, curiously.

"That's Jasper. And this one." I picked up the other bundle "Is Asher. Would you like to hold him, Nik?" I knew that just this one questioned meant the world to him. Wherever he went, he was seem as this emotionless monster. Well, it was technically his own fault, but he was like a wild animal. When backed into a corner, they attack. And attack he did.

"I can-?"

"If you want to that is," I smiled, chancing a glance at Finn to see his opinion, but he just smiled at his little brother encouragingly.

Niklaus nodded and stepped forward, hesitatingly extending his arms "What if I drop him?"

"Then I'll kill you, slowly and painfully," I replied with a straight face "Just take him. You'll be fine."

Then, finally the little boy was safely held in his older brother's arms. I smiled proudly at the hybrid and settled back into the cushions with a yawn.

"You can get the others in here as well. It's not like I haven't slept with all of you in the room before," I murmured, my eyes drifting close after another long look at the two newborns.


	26. Meeting Mikael

**Again, I'm so sorry it takes a while, but I'm really trying to update as many stories as often as possible, but with work and being sick all the time it's really difficult, so please bear with me.**

 **Mep101 - Thank you. Maybe... I'm leaning towards it, but we'll have to see if he'll give it up or is too flabbergasted to react to anything at the moment xD**

 **Brookie Twiling - I never held a baby before. Mostly because I was too shy to ask my cousin whether I could hold her son... Maybe once my sis has children or when I have some. I'm kinda stuck in between never wanting to give birth and really wanting a child. It's weird xD Blackmail's the best. Sadly, I'm the youngest sibling, so my older brother and sister have quite a few things :P I kinda love writing Nik and Meg like this. It's fun.**

 **CrystalVixen93 - Thanks. I appreciated the Reviews, even if there's not much to them ;P**

 **Thoughtful-Cleric - You'll see one side effect in this chapter, but yes. You can definitely expect some every once in a while. Not sure about Esther yet, but if you have any ideas, I'd be grateful for them. I don't necessarily want them to go to New Orleans, but they'll probably move in weeks-months, if Elena and her posse won't leave them alone. No shoving babies at her face, but he might be a tiny bit weirded out. Maybe xD**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Two days after I had given birth, I was allowed to go home, but not before being warned that the Mikaelson's father had been staying close to the area around my house.

"Wait… seriously?" I raised an eyebrow at the siblings.

Nik nodded "We weren't really around long enough to get rid of him, so I hope he won't try anything."

"He shouldn't," Finn mused "Mikael was somewhat… proud of the fact that I found my mate. He even made a joke…"

Kol gasped dramatically and widened his eyes "No! Tell me you're kidding."

I snorted at him in amusement "Calm down, it's not the end of the world."

"You clearly never met our father before," Kol pointed out, while simultaneously cooing at Jasper "Hey, there, Ash."

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh "That's Jasper, Kol." Seriously, in the two days the boys were born, I was the only one who could tell them apart. And I didn't even get them matching clothes or anything.

"I was pretty sure that's Asher," Elijah frowned. See? No one!

I just shook my head and went to get up from the hospital bed "We should get going. I really want to get home and shower, maybe even do some of the mountains of school work I have to do."

"We already signed you out." Finn hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my head "The car seats should be in Elijah's car, so we'll take that one, while the others take Niklaus'. Have I forgotten anything?"

"I don't think so," I murmured, leaning into him more "Let's go then."

"I'll take Jasper to the car," Kol spoke up "Nik can take your bags and you take Asher?"

"Why do I have to take the bag? I want to take the baby," Nik pouted.

I rolled my eyes at Rebekah, making her grin "Why don't you take Asher, Nik and I'll carry the bags on my own."

Finn kissed the side of my head "I'll take your bags, love."

"Thanks, Finn. Let's go now."

We left the room and I said goodbye to the nurses who took care of me and the boys. Finally out of there! I can't wait for something better to eat…

Finn and I were halfway to Mystic Falls, when he spoke up quietly "Jenna should have bought some more diapers and formula for the twins."

I smiled gratefully "I don't even know how I would have done all of this on my own. It has been so… overwhelming to have support from all of you. I mean, it hasn't been that long, since my granny died, but it feels like so long."

My mate peeled a hand away from the steering wheel and linked his fingers with mine "Don't worry, love. But how about you sleep until we're there? Ash and Jas fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"Maybe I should," I yawned. The nurses thought it would be a good idea to leave the babies in my room, so I barely got any sleep. Finn helped at nights and the others got me about two hours this afternoon, but I still got way too little sleep. Welcome to being a new mother, I guess.

Wait! I'm living with vampires. They have super-hearing. I let out an amused snort.

"What's so funny?" the oldest Mikaelson questioned.

I grinned vindictively "Your siblings are vampires. Babies plus super-hearing equals very grumpy and sleep-deprived bloodsuckers."

He started coughing and the corners of his lips were twitching up "Well, I'm sure that will be very amusing, especially since father is still around."

"Do you think he'll be there when we come back?" I questioned worriedly, glancing back at the twins.

"Whatever happens, we'll protect you and them. Understood?"

I nodded silently and relaxed against the passenger door, closing my eyes. When I woke up the next time, I heard raised voices.

"I don't care. Just leave," Nik shouted at someone.

An older, deeper man's voice answered "Now, now, Niklaus. I only want to meet your brother's mate and babies. I'm still your father." So that must be Mikael then. No, really? … Did I just snarl at myself?

I looked around the car and saw Finn stand outside my door protectively. With an eye-roll, I opened the door and slowly lifted myself out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Finn whispered into my ear, steadying me slightly.

"It's not like he can do anything. I still have my magic, so… Get Ash?"

He searched my eyes for a moment and I had to let my magic flare slightly before he nodded in acceptance, going around the car in seconds.

I unbuckled a still sleeping Jasper and cradled him against my chest "Can you people shut up? If you wake them up I'll kill you, revive you and kill you again," I hissed, glaring at the arguing males.

The four – Kol, Mikael, Elijah and Nik – all stepped back at the fire in my eyes and blinked.

"Sorry, Meg," Kol and Nik mumbled, lowering their heads in shame.

I snorted "Don't worry about it. I won't be the one who hears the cries about ten times louder than normal humans, so… go ahead for all I care."

The vampires all paled at the underlying threat, while Mikael suddenly burst out laughing "I like you, little witch. You have them all in control."

"Oh, I could take over the world, but you know… That would be too much work," I shrugged with a quirk of my lips.

"You remind me of Eyvor. She was the exact same way," Mikael mused "An ancestor of yours?"

I nodded and jerked slightly, when my magic reached out on its own, cocooning the still strange name.

He gasped "What is this?"

A dark, sort of blackish presence washed over me and Jasper startled awake, crying loudly.

"What are you doing to her?" Rebekah shouted at her father.

Compulsions, hatred, hurt, everything was spilling over the aura he was exuding "Who did this to you?" I whispered, staring at the man.

"What's going on here?" Nik questioned loudly, his head swivelling between Mikael and me.

Kol on the other hand had an inkling "Meg? Breath! Can you tell me what you see?"

"Magic," I panted "So much magic. Bad. Rage, hatred, disgust. Compulsions woven into another and anchored to him."

"What-?"

"Shush," Kol hushed his confused father "Me, I need you to concentrate now. Try to pull in your magic and slowly siphon it into the ground, can you do that?" He extracted the crying infant from my arms gently, as I slowly did what he wanted me to "Good girl, you almost got it."

When my mind was finally clear, I came out f my trance. I blinked rapidly and rubbed a hand over my aching forehead, when I finally realized Jasper was crying. Before… I heard it, but I didn't really connect the crying to what was really happening.

"Jas… I'm so sorry, baby," I mumbled, plucking my son out of Kol's arms "Thank you, Kol."

"It's alright. You go on in with Finn and feed the little ones. I'll explain this," he told me, nudging me into the direction of the front door.

I nodded gratefully, quickly making the babies' bottles and feeding them.

 **I'd appreciate Reviews from some of my other readers as well, but I don't want to force anyone. I don't usually write Reviews myself, so I don't think I can expect any from you, but they would be nice.**

 **Nick**


	27. Twins and Doubts

**This literally has to be the worst chapter I have ever written, but hey… I literally only have a few ideas for the plot left, so I WOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR IDEAS.**

 **Ahyeon – Thank you so much. I honestly wasn't sure how this story would turn out, but I rather like it actually xD So yeah, thanks.**

 **Brookie Twiling – She is a bitch indeed. Yes, it was her… You'll find out more soon (as soon as I think of something. Any ideas?)**

 **.Winchester.17 – Here's the update. Thanks for Reviewing, I appreciate it.**

 **Savage Kill – Sorry it took so long. Thank you for the Review. Yeah, it was her. Witch in th worst sense of the word.**

 **CrystalVixen93 – Thanks.**

 **Animexchick – Yep. He was manipulated. I honestly think that it's a possibility. At least it could be if you think about it. Esther manipulated Finn into wanting to kill himself. She called her own kids monsters for what she made them. There's a good chance that she also did something to Mikael.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Life with newborns… where should I start? Maybe with the fact that Nik had moved all of us to a mansion he had been rebuilding secretly.

God, I was so tired, it wasn't even funny anymore. While I had help of Finn and even Jenna, I insisted on doing most of the stuff myself. I didn't want to be a burden with the twins. Ever since giving birth, I was so much more self-conscious about being a nuisance or anything.

"Are you alright?" Alaric questioned, handing me a plate of pasta.

I nodded, burrowing my face in my History book. Every time I tried to sleep, I got restless, no matter how tired I was. Over the past few days of being home, I divided my time between doing school work, tending to the boys and trying to find out what the fuck happened to Mikael.

"Meagan, you need to rest," Ric pointed out "I'm pretty sure you haven't slept for at least 48 hours. Am I right?"

"I'm fine… dad." I whispered the last word, not sure how it will be received.

He blinked rapidly, before getting a grip "You'll be fine after you got your butt into bed. Now!"

Protesting didn't work and soon I found myself tucked into bed with Finn lying on top of the covers next to me.

"You should have told me," he whispered "I have been so busy with father and everything that I barely had any time for you."

I snuggled closer to him, suddenly feeling extremely drained "Not your fault. I get it, really."

"Annie," Finn sighed "We will help you, even now. Understand? Just say the word and I'll be there."

With another quiet hum, I fell into a deep sleep.

The sound that awoke me after who knows how many hours, was the quiet sound of crying. I gave a huge yawn and stumbled out of the bed and down the stairs.

In the living room were five male vampires, all in various stages of annoyance. Why Mikael was there, I didn't know, but it was surprisingly funny to see thousand year old vampires overwhelmed with two tiny humans.

"They're hungry," I remarked, leaning against the doorway.

"Meg," Kol called out in relief "Save us?"

I laughed and walked past them into the kitchen. Now… formula… formula… Ah, here. I quickly mixed the food and went back into the room with my babies "How are you guys so scared of babies? You've been great in hospital."

"But that was then," Nik complained "They're more annoying in the long run."

My smiled faltered slightly, but I hid it with my hair. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I should just move back to my house and get out of their lives. It would be better for all of us in the long run. Right? "Maybe," I whispered, staring lovingly at Jasper's face.

When the twins were fed and swaddled, I moved back to doing my school work.

"I can try to disable the compulsions," I murmured, blinking at the Maths stuff in front of me "I'm not sure I can do it, though."

Mikael moved to sit in front of me with a small smile "Thank you, Meagan. And if you're anything like your ancestors, then you have my trust."

I nodded, staring into his eyes for a moment "Give me a few days to check the necessary spells." After that short conversation I was left alone again.

What in the world possessed me to take this many courses again? Okay, well, I might need a few more months to be able to get through the last of the curriculum, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to get ready for the exams for another six months or so.

Another two hours later, it was about time for the babies to wake up again, so I made got a few more bottles ready and grabbed my Economics workbook.

Maybe I should really leave. Just for a while… Maybe, just maybe they just felt obligated to me. Why was I suddenly feeling like this? It made no sense. At all…

I was standing in the nursery, just staring at the sleeping babies, when I felt a presence behind me.

"I don't know what you're thinking," Elijah murmured, drawing me closer "I don't know what you're thinking, but you should stop. You're not a burden to any of us. We just have to adapt, like you have to too. Okay?"

"But I-"

"Meg," he cut me off "Neither you nor the kids are trouble. You're family. Please, talk to us. Any of us…"

I shook my head "I don't know. Just… old feeling, I guess. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Elijah sighed "I stopped Finn from coming in here right now because I thought that you should talk to someone who isn't your mate."

And talk we did. We were only interrupted a few times by the twins waking up, needing to be fed or changed or if they just wanted to be held.

 **Like I said at the top. I would appreciate some more ideas. Otherwise I'll get on with the Crossover in maybe five or six chapters…**

 **Do you want me to do this in a Sequel of sort or should I add it to this one?**

 **Nick**


	28. Serious Conversations

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you for your ideas. I now have ideas for a few more chapters. Let's see how it'll turn out.**

 **Ahyeon – Just for you xD It's not completely parental or anything, but there is a long conversation between Meg and Mikael about life and shit… Hope you'll like it.**

 **.Winchester.17 – Okay, okay xD Here's the update. Nice, isn't it?**

 **Sualkin – Yup. I already put some into this chapter, but I don't know about the others yet. I'll… think of something! I hope you'll like it. Thanks for the Review.**

 **Brookie Twiling – That's probably the main reason. Why would she need more? The more I write of this story the more I hate her. And I hated her from the beginning… Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter and maybe you have an idea about Elijah and Kol's soulmates?**

 **CrysalVixen93 – I'm not doing the Silas thing. They're going to move soon anyway, but Esther might be back in a few chapters, if the situation with Elena, Stefan and Bonnie doesn't get better.**

 **Mikaelson0924 – Damon is mentioned in this chapter, Stefan will appear again soon with Elena and maybe Bonnie. I wanted to focus on her getting used to being a mother first, before any more things happen. Hope that's okay. Continue Reviewing. I like it xD**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It's been a month since the babies and I came home and everything was well. I had gotten rid of just about all of Mikael's spells, so he did a one eighty from when the others were children. It was fascinating to watch, really.

I spent most of my time in the nursery, even going so far as to put a desk in there for my school stuff. That has also gone surprisingly well. I was completely caught up and even had my exam dates already. They were next month, a week before my sixteenth birthday and I was studying like crazy. My subject choices for the exams were still more than the six they would usually do, but nothing about me was usual, so they decided to go and see how it turned out. Basically I was the guinea pig for them to find out if people could handle the workload and everything. Anyway, I was getting tested in SL English Literature, HL Biology, HL Chemistry, HL Maths, HL Psychology, HL Global Politics, SL World History and HL French. For most of my subjects I already had the curriculum down, but like always History was giving me a bit of trouble, but it wasn't as bad, seeing that I had help in the form of vampires who lived through most of the stuff that would be in the exams. At least something good comes out of my live…

It was all so different. My life turned around so many times in the last ten months and I found people who cared about me and the babies. I still wasn't used to the fact, especially not since my father insisted on calling me at random times, demanding I come back to him and get rid of the 'things I had given birth to'. Up until now I had been lucky and none of the Mikaelsons or even Jenna, Ric or Damon were around, but that couldn't have stayed that way for long.

"Hello?" I answered my phone with trepidation.

"I told you what to do, bitch," my father hissed into the phone on his end "I want you to come back."

I breathed in shakily, walking over to the cribs "And I told you that you have no legal right to me anymore. I'm emancipated and as such you can go fuck yourself for all I care."

"You do not talk to me like that, Meagan. I knew I should have forced your mother to get an abortion. She wouldn't have died then and I wouldn't have had to take care of you."

"Maybe you should have done that," I agreed quietly, staring at Ash and Jay's sleeping faces. They looked so cute, even more like me than before. After this month, I couldn't imagine my life without them. Everytime I wanted to give up, giving in to the pressure my father was putting on me, they helped me out of the darkness. I probably could have told Finn or any of the others, but I was scared. Scared of disappointing them with the wrong choices, scared of what they'd think of me once they found out, just scared really.

I heard a laugh over the line and flinched. The only times I had heard that laugh was when he hit me… "I have to get back to work. Make no mistake. This isn't over yet," he threatened hanging up.

I let out a quiet sob, sinking to my knees. Why? Why couldn't I just be happy for once? Why did everything I-

"Are you alright?" a quiet voice from the door startled me. I didn't even have to look up to recognise the voice. Mikael.

I shook my head, crying into my hands silently.

He sighed and I could hear footsteps coming closer "I heard," he admitted.

"So you did," I breathed, still not looking at him. What would I see? Disgust? Disappointment? Anger? I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

Suddenly, I could feel strong arms picking me up "You have to talk to someone, little witch. If it isn't Finn or one of my other children, then talk to me, Jenna, Alaric or even Niklaus' mate. What was her name again?"

"Caroline," I hiccuped, hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Yes, Caroline. Sweet girl," Mikael smiled "However she'll be able to handle Niklaus is beyond me though."

I snorted through my tears "Oh, she's got her ways. And if I know her, then she won't take any shit from him."

"Indeed not. You would know about that, wouldn't you?" he laughed quietly, carefully walking down the stairs and into the kitchen of the aptly named Mikaelson Manor. Niklaus had been fixing it up ever since he came to town, saying that they couldn't hog my family's manor forever. Anyway, as soon as it was finished, we all moved in. And with all, I really meant all. Mikael, the five Originals, Jenna and Ric, even Damon and Caroline spent more time here than at their own homes. It had been quite a surprise to all of us, when Rebekah and Damon got closer. Surprising, but not unwelcome. They fit well, no matter what the others said. I only pitied Damon, when he was threatened by all of her older brothers plus their father.

Mikael placed me down on the counter in the kitchen, before he pulled out several ingredients he would need for whatever he was trying to do.

"Where are the others?" I asked, rubbing my eyes free of the – now drying – tears.

The Original father looked up at me with a smirk "I think Caroline and Rebekah all forced them to go shopping with them. Didn't Finn tell you?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah! I think there was… something. Poor sods," I shook my head in mock-sadness, earning a chuckle from the man.

"About the phone call," he started nervously "Who was that?"

I swallowed heavily and looked away from him "My father. He's not the best person around… I – When my grandmother died, he became my guardian, however unwilling he was. I got pregnant and he told me to either get rid of them or get lost." I shrugged with a sad smile "I chose the later option and petitioned for emancipation."

"So you don't have to go back to him, right? You're your own guardian?"

I nodded "Kind of, yes. I can decide most things myself, but there are things that I'm not allowed to do, like… drinking or something similar. Not that I want to do that anyway."

Mikael handed me a cup of hot chocolate and turned a chair to sit on "You know, I have lived more in the last month than I did since I met Esther. She has always been a bit controlling, but I would have never thought that she would go this far. I'm disgusted by what I did to Niklaus and I really can't blame them for hating me."

"They don't hate you," I whispered, taking a sip from the hot beverage "They just need more time. For over a thousand years they thought that you were a villain of sorts. Give them time."

He snorted "How can you take care of everyone like this, but not follow your own advice?"

I blinked in confusion at the constant changes in subject "What?"

"You always give others advice, but you never seem to want to talk to others about your problems. At least not about the important stuff. I'm not going to force you to talk, but it's not healthy to keep everything inside. Just consider it, okay?"

"I… I'll try," I murmured, finishing of the drink "That was pretty good actually," I teased, trying to lighten the mood again. It was too depressed "For someone who has spent the last centuries in a boy that is."

"Hey," he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes in a playful manner "I'll have you know that… Okay, never mind. You're right."

I laughed "I should go back up. I'm almost done with my summary of History."

"You're studying too much. Tomorrow, I'm either dragging you out of the house or I'll get someone else to do it. The short trips outside with the twins don't count," he told me seriously.

"Sure," I shrugged and left the kitchen.

 **Thank you so much for all the Reviews. I appreciate them, even if I can't update as often as I did a month ago. I'm too busy with exams, work and other stories, but I try to get chapters up more often… Especially now that I have more ideas.**

 **I will do a Crossover soon, but I'm not a hundred percent sure how long it will take to get to this. Just know that it's planned.**

 **Nick**


	29. Confrontations

**This is a revised chapter. I messed up, because I completely forgot that Finn was with Meagan when she went after Bonnie, so I changed the first part of the chapter slightly and Kol accompanied them.**

 **I'll also answer your Reviews in the next chapter which I'll post later... If I have it finished by then.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Let's just say that Mikael actually made sure that I'd go out the day after our conversation and immediately recruited Finn and Kol to help.

We decided to go into town, just walking around a bit, maybe getting lunch as well. Finn was pushing the pram with the twins, while we chatted about the past.

"If memory serves me right, this is where the locals used to make their sacrifices," he murmured, looking at the town square curiously.

I nodded "Ah, good times." I looked up at my mate with shining eyes "That was when you still had to sneak around to see me." I paused for a moment, blinking at the absurdity of the situation "It's still weird that I actually lived in the past for almost a year that was like two nights in this time..."

My mate nodded, his lips twitching "You're right, although it was worth seeing Niklaus' face."

"You're mean," I laughed "But I'd have to agree. His expression was hilarious."

Kol snorted "You were really secretive and everything back then. We even tried following you from time to time, but we never could get close to the house."

"Of course not," I grinned at the former witch "I wouldn't be a witch if I didn't protect my house from nosy humans."

Our peace was interrupted by someone behind us shouting "Hey!"

I froze, recognizing the voice of the witch whose magic I had taken several months before.

"Annie?" the oldest Mikaelson whispered, touching my arm gently "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

"She's talking to you, whore," another voice snarled in disgust, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from my small family.

I ripped my arm away from the Gilbert girl "What's your problem?"

"You are my problem," Elena hissed "You took Bonnie's magic and helped those - those monsters."

"Okay, one! I saved your life. If it wasn't for the fact that my family refined the ritual, you would have been killed. Two, whatever happened to your witchy friend here was her own fault. Also, she can get back her magic. It's not my fault when she's too thick to figure it out," I exploded. I might have let them walk all over me when I was pregnant, but no more "As for the monster part. Why don't you ask your boy-toy. After all, he's about just as bad as them. If not worse."

That was the wrong thing to say apparently, because the next thing I consciously took in was my face burning and Finn and Kol growling, shielding my babies with his body.

"I'm okay, love. Let's just go back home. I think I had quite enough for today," I murmured.

"Father won't be happy," my mate reminded, still glaring at the stupid girl.

"Does it honestly look like I care about Mikael right now? There was a reason I barely went out for a month and the reason is currently hissing at you, making a complete fool of herself," I explained frustrated, picking up a half-awake Asher "Shh, baby. I have to get back to studying anyway."

"You can't talk to me like that," Elena nagged "And don't ignore me for those things. They're disgusting."

"Those things as you call them are babies. Innocents," Finn growled, before turning to face Bonnie "I don't know who you are, but take a good, long look at your friend and think about your behavior."

For some reason I actually started pitying the younger Salvatore slightly. Even though he wasn't much better, he was still Damon's brother. And no one deserved a harpy like that.

"Who were they?" Kol pressed out once we were on our way back home.

"Elena Gilbert and Bonnie... Bennett, I think. Elena is Jenna's niece and the doppelgänger your brother was looking for. Bonnie on the other hand is a witch or was one. Descendant of Ayana. I almost lost the twins because she attacked me. That's the reason I was so out of it, when your brothers undaggered Finn." My mate caught me eye and smiled encouragingly "I'm used to people not accepting me for stupid reasons. You get used to it after a while, but at least I had friends before and a family now."

When we arrived back at the Mansion, I grabbed both babies and slinked into the house with Finn and Kol following behind.

"You aren't supposed to be back yet," Mikael remarked reproachful, stepping out from the 'living room of the dead' "What happened to your face?"

I tilted my head in confusion, handing whoever I was holding in my right arm to Finn and raised my fingers to my face. As soon as they made contact, I winced. There, on my cheek were four scratches. No wonder it burned earlier "It's nothing," I shook my head "Excuse me, I'm going upstairs."

I went to the nursery, quickly changing Jasper and Asher before lying them next to each other on an incredibly soft carpet, lying down beside them.

For twenty minutes, I simply watched them, occasionally tickling them. Later, I got up, grabbing one of the storybooks that were in the big bookcase. 'Green Eggs and Ham'. No matter how stupid Dr. Seuss' books could seem, I kinda liked them. They were great for reading out loud. Before I started, I rearranged Jasper and Asher in my lap, leaning back comfortably "'I am Sam. Sam-I-am.'" My voice got deeper, as I changed the character "'That Sam-I-am! That Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am!' 'Do you like green eggs and ham?'" Along with the question, I poked Jasper's stomach, making him coo "'I do not like them, Sam-I-am. I do not like green eggs and ham.'"

I continued reading until the other person realized that green eggs and ham weren't that bad and Sam-I-am had been right all along.

"What book was that?" Kol questioned, leaning against the doorframe.

"The consistent repetition didn't give it away?" I snorted in amusement, trying to get up without waking the boys "'Green Eggs and Ham' by Dr. Seuss. Thanks!" I added, when he lifted Asher and carried him to his crib.

The getting up part was easier with only half the burden and after they were both settled, I followed Kol to the living room.

"What's up?" I questioned, seeing everyone sitting around.

"We were talking," Elijah started nervously, shifting in his seat.

I raised an eyebrow at the usually calm and collected vampire "Just spit it out, will you?"

"We're going to move," Nik blurted out.

"Okay," I replied slowly, still processing what the Hybrid had said.

Finn pulled me into his lap "We'll wait until you sat your exams and them all of is are going to move. Start over."

I looked up "All of us?"

"You didn't think we'd leave you, little witch, did you?" Kol asked concerned.

"How am I supposed to know what goes through your head?" I defended myself with a blush "Where did you want to move to anyway?"

It was their turn to blush "We- ah... We didn't get that far yet."

I laughed at them "Going in half-cocked? We'll have to think about something then. I'm kind of tired, though, so let's talk tomorrow."

"Sure," they agreed.

I got up from the comfy lap and tugged a chuckling Finn along. Sleep was so much easier when he was close and I planned to take advantage of that for as long as it lasted.

 **So, one question at the end.**

 **Where would you like them to move? I don't really want them to go to New Orleans, but everything else is fair game.**


	30. Pranks

**So, I'm not a hundred percent sure where they're going to move, but I thought of a few places. If you like some ideas or hate them then I'd appreciate your opinion.**

 **Forks, DC, Austin, Scotland, Ireland, New York suburbs, Miami, Santa Monica, Toronto, Auckland, Montreal, Luxembourg, Amsterdam, Vienna, Sydney, Munich, Helsinki, Melbourne, Hamburg, Lyon, Paris, Cape Town**

 **I just listed a lot of cities and everything. You can also vote for visiting on a vacation or something. I'm really not sure, but yeah… PLEASE VOTE either for VACATION or LIVING.**

 **Ahyeon – Thank you so much. I changed the chapter up a bit, but the majority is still the same. Please vote for any of the above places. It would really help.**

 **Brookie Twiling – Oops? xD I changed it up a bit. Sorry for the mistake. I'd like it if you could vote for one of the above mentioned towns. Forks would indeed be hilarious, but I doubt Meg would want to raise her children there. But maybe they could still go there because Elijah wants to see his old friend?**

 **Guest – I'm guessing since you read my story you can read English. I can't really speak Spanish and Google Translate is shit xD But yeah, you're right. There might be one more big confrontation and Esther might return some time in the future, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **CrystalVixen93 – I'm not sure yet. I don't really want them to go to New Orleans with all the shit there. But we'll see what I'll do.**

 **Savage Kill – I have no idea yet. But he knows, so… We'll both have to wait and see :D**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Exams were just around the corner and I was freaking out. Why did I take this many subjects again? Hopefully I'll pass… Gah! This is even worse than giving birth.

… I never thought I'd ever say something like this.

"Calm down, Meg," Kol chuckled "You'll do fine."

I poked him in the side in annoyance "Stop making fun of me or I won't help you with that prank you've been planning."

"How did you-?"

"Know?" I grinned "I'm just good that way. No, seriously. You're not helping me with your comments, so I don't think I'll help you."

"Come on, Meg," the youngest Mikaelson boy whined "I can't do it alone."

I laughed "That's exactly why I'm saying this now. Have you thought about a colour?"

"Weird mix between green and pink?" Kol suggested.

I winced "He'll kill you, you know that right?"

Kol waved me off and his face lightened up "I have an idea. How about you silence us and then dye his hair, while I hide his clothes."

"Is Caroline going to come over tomorrow?"

"Why do you think I want to do it tonight?" he raised his eyebrow.

I sighed. I loved pranking, but I didn't think Nik would be the best victim… Oh well, I can always deny my part in this "Fine. I'll help, but please let me get back to studying now."

"Yes," he cheered and dropped a kiss to my cheek "Thank you, Meg."

I stared after him in fascination. One moment Kol could be this psychotic bastard and the other he was like a puppy. Or was Nik the puppy? Oh well, History time.

"What was that about?" Finn remarked, shifting my flash cards to the other side of him.

I groaned and threw the cards I was holding down. Couldn't I study in peace? "No telling," I pouted.

"Oh yeah?" Finn smirked, reaching over to tickle me. I laughed squirming in his grip "Want to tell me now?"

"No," I gasped "Never."

The oldest Mikaelson pounced on me, making me fall back on the couch "Mm. Now what could make you talk?" he wondered, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I smirked and looked into his eyes "Wouldn't you like to know," I whispered, making my voice hoarse on purpose.

Finn swallowed heavily, staring at my lips.

Just as he was about to lean down to kiss me, I slipped from his grip and grinned "Sorry, Finn. I have to study."

"Minx," he groaned desperately, slumping.

I shrugged "Maybe I'll make it up to you," I suggested, flirting.

Finn groaned again, probably picturing just how I could make it up to him. God, I loved annoying or frustrating people. Especially when they disturb me while I'm studying for my freaking finals. Outside the room, I walked past a laughing Elijah and a wide eyed Kol.

"What did you do to our boring brother?" Kol asked in despair "If you don't stop I'll have to be the responsible one." He shuddered exaggeratedly.

I patted his head "I can just imagine it. You're already annoying, so that's one trait down."

"Don't even joke about that," he hissed horrified.

I rolled my eyes "Can I go back to studying now? I really need to get this stuff down."

Elijah calmed down slightly "Do you need help?"

I smiled at him "Thanks for the offer, but I can manage. Can you play with Jasper and Asher for a while though? I'll be by in an hour or two."

"It'll be my pleasure," Elijah nodded, making his way to the twins' room.

That evening when everyone was sleeping, I sneaked out of bed, silencing my footsteps and breathing before I even reached my door. Kol was waiting outside Nik's door and pointed to his ears and his feet. I nodded, quickly silencing him as well.

Aww, how cute. Nik was looking more like a puppy now than he ever did. He was curled up on his bed, swaddled under his blankets. Carefully, without touching him, I magicked his hair very bright neon colours. I had to look away to stop myself from laughing. It looked too ridiculous.

While I had turned the hybrid's hair a different colour, Kol had grabbed most of the stuff in Nik's closet and carried it outside. I jerked my head in the direction of the door and slipped out, snickering quietly.

"He's so going to kill you," I breathed, lifting the silencing spell.

Kol shrugged "It'll be worth it and Meg? Thanks."

"No problem. This doesn't mean that I won't happily shift the blame to you."

"You're mean," he pouted "Good night."

"Night, Kol." I tiptoed back to Finn and my room only to see him awake and sitting up.

He raised an eyebrow in the soft glow of the moon "Where have you been?"

I climbed into bed beside him and hugged him "Trust me, you don't want me spoiling it for you. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone of my part in this."

Finn groaned and buried his face in his hands "Dear God. Please tell me that you didn't prank someone."

"Maybe," I smirked wickedly "Now shush."

My mate tilted his head "I distinctively remember that you promised me something." He rolled over and on top of me.

"And I remember saying 'maybe'," I shot back, trailing my hand down his side lightly.

"You're going to be the death of me," Finn moaned. I quickly turned us around and perched on top of him. I was in no way ready for anything to happen between us, but there are so many ways to have some fun.

Let's just say that we didn't get too much sleep that night.

"KOL," a loud scream woke us.

I jumped out of bed, Finn behind me. Outside our room was Niklaus in nothing but white boxers with a heart on them and his very colourful hair.

I started laughing, leaning onto Finn for support. This looked even more hilarious now.

"Stop laughing," the hybrid growled at me.

"Trying," I snorted out. By now the others had joined us and started laughing again. When Nik wasn't paying attention to me, I quickly snapped a few pictures. Blackmail is the best after all.

"Kol, I'm going to fucking kill you," Niklaus shouted, when his younger brother didn't appear with the others "Give me back my clothes."

I slipped past him to make the twins' morning meal. As soon as I walked across the living room, I heard a quiet knock at the door. I opened it to see a nervous Caroline standing on the doorstep. When she was about to open her mouth I put my finger to my lips and pointed upstairs 'Go up. Prank on Nik.' She got a glint in her eyes and sneaked upstairs.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Mikael questioned, stepping into the kitchen with Asher in his arms.

I gave him my most innocent look "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. Where's Jas?"

"Finn's changing him," the Original father told me "And that look doesn't work on me. Niklaus is furious with Kol and it doesn't help that Caroline saw him like that."

"He'll get over it. The dye should wash out when he showers," I shrugged, handing Mikael Asher's bottle with a small grin "It feels so good to play pranks again. I used to do it all the time when I was still living with my grandmother."

 **Please vote for the place where they should move to. It's detailed in the AN at the top if you haven't read it yet. The more votes I get the easier it is. For those who didn't read the note, you can vote for both living and vacation. If you want them to go to vacation to a certain place then I'm all ears.**

 **Nick**


	31. Packing in Paris

**I know that this is extremely short, but I just needed to finish this off with something and I was out of ideas and didn't want the story to go on and on and on when I couldn't get a hold on the plot anymore.**

 **There are some other Vampire Diaries Fanfics I'm writing now, so if you're interested check them out.**

 **Kol/OC is in my HP/VD Crossover Nova's Vampire Diaries, while I'll post the Prologue of an Elijah/OC today or tomorrow. I'm not sure what it'll be called, but it's going to be a Supernatural/VD Crossover. I also have a Klaus/OC Prologue up Acting in Love which I will continue soon. I did get a few Favs and Follows, but sadly no Reviews… **

**Anyway, on to this story and the Reviews I got for the last chapter.**

 **Ahyeon – Thanks for the Review. I hope you enjoyed this story and aren't mad that I ended it here xD I just wasn't feeling it anymore.**

 **Brookie Twiling – Bite me! I wrote this before I added the countries and shit, so I forgot to change it again xD Anyway, thanks for the vote and your support with this story. I'm grateful for it. I was desperately trying to think of a prank they could do and that was the only thing I could think of, so yeah xD**

 **CrystalVixen93 – Thanks for the vote and your support throughout the story. I'm really glad that you and so many others enjoyed it… I hope that you might find some of my other stories interesting as well, but I'm just glad that you chose to support me through this xD**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It's been five years since we all moved to Paris. The twins had grown like weeds and were ready to take on the world. They had recently started school, so Finn and I were alone most of the time.

Everyone had found their match and they were happy to live in the same city, if not in the same house.

Finn had changed me as soon as I turned eighteen. He didn't want to leave me unprotected for much longer, especially since my father became more and more insistent of that visit.

That was also the reason why we were packing at the moment. Mikael and his wife would stay with the twins, while Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, Damon, Finn and me would go to Jurassic World along with their significant others. I hadn't told them about our destination, just that it would be quite warm, so hopefully they would pack accordingly.

"Have you seen my blue dress, Finn?" I called, knowing he would hear me from down in the kitchen.

He appeared a minute later, holding the dress in question "I have no idea how that ended up in the guest room, but apparently it did." My mate walked over to me and pulled me over to the bed "Are you sure you won't tell me where we're going?"

I laughed "And miss seeing all of your faces? Never." Finn growled playfully and tackled me onto the bed, kissing down my neck. I sighed in pleasure and tilted my head to give him better access "I should really finish packing. We're leaving tomorrow after all."

"It can wait," he murmured between the increasingly heated kisses. I nodded and let myself enjoy his ministrations.

Two hours later, Finn was dead asleep and I fought to get out of the warm, comfortable embrace he locked me into to quickly finish packing. I really didn't feel like going to see my father again, but I didn't have a choice. He wasn't going to let this go and I'd rather go there on my own terms than be kidnapped. The only thing I could make sure of was that the twins were being taken care of, so they were as far from the danger of the prehistoric animals as possible. On the other hand, I was really looking forward to seeing all of my family's faces when they find out that my father – no matter how much they hated him for everything he did to me – worked in a park full of dinosaurs. I was also kind of happy that I would be able to see Owen, Barry and Lowery again. They were the only people who had been genuinely nice to me back when I was stuck there. Plus, the Raptors did seem to enjoy having me around for some reason.

When I was finished with the two small bags, I snuggled back under the covers, with the knowledge that Jasper and Asher were with their grandfather. Happy and safe.

Please don't let anything go wrong on the island. I didn't want to loose anyone. While most of the people coming with us were notoriously hard to kill, I didn't know how they would fare against dinosaurs…

 **So, do you think they should arrive before the events of the film or do you want them to actively be there?**

 **I'll post a note to end this story when I finally get around to writing the Crossover (it will be an extra story with one or two or three or four chapters)**

 **If you enjoyed this story, you might also like some of the other Vampire Diaries stories I have mentioned at the top. Please check them out if that's the case and leave a Review.**

 **Nick**


End file.
